A Whole New World: The New Glee
by LoveDrunk22
Summary: The glee kids have all graduated and Mr. Schue needs new glee members... well here they are.
1. Chapter One

**Ok so thanks to the people who so far have given characters and I hope more of you will because so far we have no new guys so keep the characters rolling in! **

**Ok so here are the characters I have so far:**

**Jade Dawson**

**Belle Taylor**

**Cassidy Reynolds **

**Una Donnelly**

**One thing I forgot to mention about Jade is she's really creative and self expressive when she wants to be. She's fourteen and her birthday is February 4. **

**If you want to find out more about the other girls look at the comments and maybe leave one yourself? Pretty please? Puppy dog face. Anyway…. Here's chapter one.**

* * *

_Don't look up._ Jade Dawson thought to herself as she walked into her new high school. It was the first day of school and the only thing she wanted to do was disappear, which wouldn't be too hard since almost no one knew she was even alive to begin with. She had no friends because she had finally convinced her mother to move away from her past. It was too painful for her to go home to the same house where everything happened.

Bringing her out of her train of thought and memories she'd rather not have, was the jocks yelling from down the hallway, "Bro! It's Cass with the nice Ass!" as a girl in a cheerleading outfit walked down the hall. The boy went on, "I'm so gonna get some of that this year." The boy next to him muttered, "Shouldn't be too hard!"

Jade looked at the girl, she was unaffected by their crude remarks and went on her way with her head held up high. _Wish I could ignore stuff like her,_ she thought.

She went to her class and sat in the back, as usual, and didn't talk to anyone. Yeah, she wanted to move, but not to a place where they seemed to judge her so hard without even knowing her. She was wearing her favorite pair of red jeans and a grey Beatles shirt. Yeah, Ohio wasn't the place for her. She kept getting death glares and was almost willing to say she missed Texas, _almost_.

She was having trouble finding her next class so she went up to someone to ask for directions and was surprised to be met with an Irish accent. "Yes?" the girl asked. Jade didn't know how much better she would know her way around, for all she knew, this girl could be a new student too, but she asked anyway. "Um, I was wondering if you could point me in the direction of where Spanish class is?"

"Come on, I'll walk with you, I have that class right now too" the girl said and Jade didn't really complain, might as well at least have an acquaintance.

Jade was admiring the girl. She was everything Jade was scared of being. She was friendly, bubbly, and pretty. Jade thought she looked too much like her father to be pretty. The thought of her dad made her want to cry, no not here, she thought.

"I'm Una by the way. What's your name?" the girl, who Jade now knew was named Una. "I'm Jade. I just moved to Ohio and on top of that I'm a freshman so…" Jade said.

"Well that was me last year. Well here's the classroom," Una said as she opened the door and she and Jade walked in.

"Hello class! My name is Mr. Schuester. I will be teaching Spanish," he said.

Well he looks friendly enough Jade thought. Jade went to her regular seat in the back of the class and was surprised to be followed by Una. "Don't want you to feel alone on your first day. My adopted brother showed me around during the summer," she said with a smile as she took the seat next to Jade. Una was glad to have been adopted into such a nice family where all the kids were adopted as well.

The class went on and as they were walking out Mr. Schuester called out, "And if any of you want to join Glee Club, you can sign up here if you want."

Jade thought about glee. Glee meant you had to sing, which meant music, and Jade loved anything to do with music. So as the rest of her class was walking out she signed up. Una noticed what the young freshman had done, and signed up herself. Maybe if she sang, or used music as a way to express herself, she might be able to finally come to terms with all that has happened to her. Maybe if she sang until she could no longer even talk, she might find a way to heel. Maybe, it was a long shot, but it might help. She wanted to feel like she belonged. She wanted to dance all she wanted. Dance was her passion. Plus, she could tell that Jade had a back story as well and would need friends in a school that could be so cruel.

Another name appeared on the list, the name was Belle Taylor. She was a tall and lanky blonde who loved Taylor Swift. She was confident and knew just what song she was going to sing. It was her favorite and fit her voice the best. She didn't care what would happen, she knew how to stand up for herself and others, and singing was what she was meant to do.

Mr. Schuester looked at his sign up list, only three names? He did better than that his first year! They were a Nationals wining show choir and were no longer bullied, or not as much. He didn't understand. He missed the kids. He didn't like the fact that he had to start all over again, but it was what had to be done. He called the first of the three names, all girls by the way, "Belle Taylor."

A young girl with blue eyes and two toned blonde hair with brown at the bottom appeared. "Hi my name is Belle Taylor and I'll be singing "Back to December" by my favorite person alive, and my idol, Taylor Swift." As she said those words, Mr. William Schuester thought he'd just found the country Rachel Berry.

The music began and Belle began to sing:

"_I'm glad you made time to see me._

_How's life? Tell me how's your family._

_I haven't seen them in a while._

_You've been good busier than ever,_

_We small talk, work and the weather,_

_Your guard is up and I know why._

_Because the last time you saw me_

_Is still burned in the back of your mind._

_You gave me roses and I left them there to die._

_So this is me swallowing my pride,_

_Standing in front of you saying, 'I'm sorry for that night,'_

_And I go back to December all the time._

_It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you._

_Wishing I'd realize what I had when you were mine._

_I'd go back to December turn around and make it all right._

_I go back to December all the time._

_These days I haven't been sleeping,_

_Staying up, playing back myself for leavin'._

_When your birthday passed and I didn't call._

_And I think about summer, all the beautiful times,_

_I watched you laughing from the passenger side._

_Realized that I loved you in the fall._

_And then the cold came, the dark days when fear crept into my mind_

_You gave me all your love and all I gave you was 'Goodbye'._

_So this is me swallowing my pride,_

_Standing in front of you saying, 'I'm sorry for that night,'_

_And I go back to December all the time._

_It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you._

_Wishing I'd realize what I had when you were mine._

_I'd go back to December turn around and change my own mind_

_I go back to December all the time._

_I miss your tanned skin, your sweet smile,_

_So good to me, so right_

_And how you held me in your arms that September night-_

_The first time you saw me cry._

_Maybe this is wishful thinking,_

_Probably mindless thinking,_

_But if we loved again, I swear I'd love you right._

_I'd go back in time and change it, but I can't._

_So if the chain is on your door I understand._

_So this is me swallowing my pride,_

_Standing in front of you saying, 'I'm sorry for that night,'_

_And I go back to December all the time._

_It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you._

_Wishing I'd realize what I had when you were mine._

_I'd go back to December turn around and make it all right._

_I'd go back to December turn around and change my own mind._

_I go back to December all the time._

_All the time."_

"Thank you Belle, I expect to see you in Glee tomorrow," Mr. Schuester said.

"YES!" Belle yelled as she ran off stage into the audience to see who she would be with for the next four years.

"Next up is Jade Dawson," he called. This was looking good. Ok so maybe only three people had signed up, but if they were as good as the first, they could go far.

"I'm Jade Dawson. I'll be singing "Bulletproof Love" by Peirce the Veil."

As Jade began she closed her eyes:

"_I breath you in with smoke in the backyard light._

_We used to laugh until we choked, into the wasted nights._

_It was the best time of my life, but now I sleep alone._

_So darling don't, don't, don't wake me up, 'cause my thrill is gone_

_Say I'm wrong_

_In the sunset turning re behind the smoke._

_Forever and alone._

_Yeah." _

Jade remembered when her dad was nice. He always made her laugh and would tell her on how he came here and why he changed his last name and of all his adventures back in his homeland. Now she couldn't stand the sight of looking into the mirror and seeing his face.

"_You've gone and sown me to this bed, the taste of you and me_

_Will never leave my lips again, under the blinding rain._

_I wanna hold your hand so tight, I'm gonna break my wrists._

_And when the vultures sing tonight, I'm gonna join right in."_

She remembered the boy she left back in Texas. She told him everything and actually felt beautiful when he was around. It turns out he was just using her to get closer to her friend and ended up being the biggest jerk ever.

"_I'll sing along, oh._

_Because I don't know any other song._

_I'll sing along, but I'm barely hanging on._

_No I'm barley hanging on._

_By the time you're hearing this I'll already be gone._

_And now there's nothing to do, but scream at the drunken moon._

_This isn't fair! No! _

_Don't you try to balm this on me! _

_My love for you was bulletproof but you're the one who shot me._

_And God damn it, I can barley say your name._

_So I'll try to write it and fill the pen with blood from the sink._

_Whoa, oh._

_But, don't just say it, you should sing my name._

_Pretend that it's a song because forever it's yours._

_And we can sing this on the way home."_

Her father blamed her for being alive. "Why would I ever have a kid with a _Mexican?'_ He spatat her once. He told her the only reason he never hit her mother was because he didn't want to soil his hands with her Mexican skin. He told her she was fat and ugly, so after every meal she ran to the bathroom. Then he would call her stupid for doing something like that. He told he she would never amount to anything, so the cutting began.

"_I'll sing along, oh._

'_Cause I don't know any other song._

_I'll sing along, but I'm barely hanging on._

_No, I'm barley hanging on._

_By the time you're hearing this I'll already be gone._

_But there's nothing to do, but tear my voice apart,_

_There's nothing to do, but scream at the drunken moon."_

She finished and ran off stage where she waited for Una to audition so they could leave already.

Mean while Belle sat there and moved closer to Jade. This girl was good and she knew that sometimes she would have to fight this girl for solos, but for now, she would make friends with her, she thought as she sat closer to Jade.

"And last, but not least, we have Una Donnelly," Will said. He had hope again, maybe these three girls were all he would need. He smiled, this was going to be a good year.

"My name is Una Donnelly and I'll be singing "We Cry" by The Script."

"_Together we cry_

_Together we cry._

_Jenny was a poor girl _

_Living in a rich world_

_Named her baby Hope when she was just fourteen_

_She was hoping for a better world_

_For this little girl_

_But the apple doesn't fall too far from the tree._

_When she gets that call, Hope's too far gone_

_Her baby's on the way, with nothing inside._

_Together we cry."_

Una was singing this song because, it reminded her of her home back in Ireland. Her mother and father were fourteen and fifteen when she was born. Her mother and father were drug addicts. They never let her be who she wanted and always made her feel like the scum of the earth. She had grown up in the wrong part of Dublin and her life was heading nowhere fast.

"_What about the John Play, could have gone the whole way._

_Lighting up the stage tryna get a deal._

_Now he's lighting up the wrong way, something for the pain._

_Man you wanna see this kid he was so fuckin' unreal_

_When he get's the call he's too far gone_

_Can't get it together to sing one song._

_And they won't hear tonight the words of a lullaby_

_Together we cry,_

_Together we cry,_

_Together we cry,_

_Together we cry."_

This part was much like her father. Jay had been expect to be the first in his family to do great things, but he ended up a father at 15. To take away his pain, he did drugs. It was his way of coming to terms with the fact that he had let his family down. Another way he dealt with the pain was to take it out on Una, he felt it was her fault as well.

"_Mary's ambition, she wanted to be a politician._

_She's been dreaming about it since she was a girl_

_She thought, that she'd be the one to change the world_

_Always tryna pave the way for women in a man's world._

_But life happened, house, kids, two cars, husband hit's the jar,_

_Checks that don't go very far now_

_No she ain't making changes, she keeps her mind on her wages_

_The only rattling cages are her own._

_Together we cry,_

_Together we cry, _

_Together we cry,_

_Together we cry._

_There's so much sad gonna flood the ocean_

_We're all in tears for a world that's broken._

_Together we cry_

_There comes a time when every bird has to fly_

_At some point every rose has to die_

_It's hard to let your children go, leave home, where they go, who knows?_

_Gettin drunk, gettin stoned all alone_

_Teach a man to fish, feed a man for life_

_Show your kids the truth, hope they never lie_

_Instead of reading in a letter that they've gone to something better_

_Bet you're sorry now, I won't be coming home tonight."_

She got a job at a dance studio to help turn her life around, she was becoming a thug on the streets of Dublin. Her father found out and was so mad he beat her then left to go get more drugs. That night she left, she went to a children's home where she had mild anorexia. Then she was adopted by Mr. and Mrs. Parker and her life had been well from that moment on.

"_I'm sick of looking for those heroes in the sky_

_To teach us how to fly_

_Together we cry, we cry, we cry._

_Together we cry_

_Together we cry_

_There's so much sad gonna flood the ocean  
_

_We're all in tears for a world that's broken."_

"Thank you." Mr. Schue didn't want to jump the gun, but this years glee club might be better than he thought. Suddenly the auditorium doors opened and a girl with a hoodie on her head walked in, "Can I audition too?" she asked.

As she removed the hood, it was reveled that the girl was Cassidy Reynolds, a Cheerio?

* * *

**Well for me, this is long, the longest chapter I've ever done to be in fact. If you added your character and don't think I did a good job, let me know, I want to make your character the way you imagined. So in the next chapter will be Cassidy's audition and if anyone else has a character to add, please do! So anyway, thank you for reading…. BYE!**


	2. Chapter Two

**Ahh! Oh my God guys! I didn't expect so many people to add characters (we got some twins in there) and well…. Thank you! So here we go with Cassidy's audition, and a few more surprise guest… Hehehe…. Anyways….**

**Newest characters that appear in this chapter:**

**Bridget Carter**

**Brooks Smith**

**Ben Campbell **

**Louis Smith (mentioned, not auditioning yet)**

**Harry Harrison (mentioned won't audition until Louis does)**

* * *

Belle was sort of getting excited, of Cassidy was here odds are Bridget Carter might show up. She and Bridget were almost twins, they both loved country, especially Taylor Swift, and so many other things. They met one day during gymnastics. Anyway, she was now paying close attention to what Cassidy was saying.

"I want to join glee club," she said. Mr. Schuester asked, "Why wasn't your name on the sign up sheet?"

"Because, I don't want anyone to find out. I know what used to happen, even to the Cheerios, and it may not be as bad, but it still is, so I don't want anyone other than the people in this room to find out," Cassidy said. That and she wanted to protect her reputation, it was the only thing she felt she had going for her. No boy would ever take her seriously because they all that she was a whore for always going to parties and flirting so much. She didn't need another reason for the people at her school to bug her about.

"Well, alright Ms. Reynolds, go ahead." Mr. Schue said. Cassidy opened the door again, "Ok you can come in now Bridget," she said as another girl with wavy blonde hair and blue-green eyes walked in.

"Can I audition too?" she asked. Mr. Schue was beginning to wonder if the rest of the Cheerios would be walking in, but said she could as well as both girls walked in.

Cassidy went first she took a deep breath and began to sing:

"_The day I first met you  
__You told me you would never fall in love  
__But now that I get you  
__I know fear is what it really was  
_

_Now here we are, so close yet so far  
__Haven't I passed the test?  
__When will you realize  
__Baby, I'm not like the rest?_

_Don't wanna break your heart  
__I wanna give your heart a break  
__I know you're scared it's wrong  
__Like you might make a mistake  
__There's just one life to live  
__And there's no time to wait, to waste  
__So let me give your heart a break  
__Give your heart a break  
__Let me give your heart a break  
__Your heart a break  
__Oh yeah, yeah._

_On Sunday you went home  
__There were tears in your eyes  
__I called your cell phone, my love  
__But you did not reply_

_The world is ours if you want it  
__We can take it if you just take my hand  
__There's no turning back now  
__Baby, try to understand_

_Don't wanna break your heart  
__I wanna give your heart a break  
__I know you're scared it's wrong  
__Like you might make a mistake  
__There's just one life to live  
__And there's no time to wait, to waste  
__So let me give your heart a break  
__Give your heart a break  
__Let me give your heart a break  
__Your heart a break  
__Oh yeah, yeah._

_When your lips are on my lips  
__The our hearts beat as one  
__But you slip out of my fingertips  
__Every time you run._

_Don't wanna break your heart  
__I wanna give your heart a break  
__I know you're scared it's wrong  
__Like you might make a mistake  
__There's just one life to live  
__And there's no time to wait, to waste  
__So let me give your heart a break  
_'_Cause you've been hurt before  
__I can see it in your eyes  
__You try to smile it away  
__Some things you can't disguise_

_Don't wanna break your heart  
__Baby, I can ease the ache, the ache  
__So let me give your heart a break  
__Give your heart a break  
__Let me give your heart a break  
__Your heart a break  
__There's just so much you can take  
__Let me give your heart a break  
__Your heart a break  
__Oh yeah, yeah_

_The day I first met you  
__You told me you would never fall in love."_

This song reminded her of her own life a bit. Her old boyfriend abused her, another reason she was a flirt, because love must not be real. Then one boy might change her mind, first she has to change his. He was in a show choir in a school called Dalton. He was bi, but mostly liked guys, and a certain boy to be in fact, but could never have him because he was in love with yet a different boy. They both believed that true love couldn't be real. However, every time Cassidy thought of Sebastian, her heartbeat was faster, and though he would deny it, he never stopped thinking about her. In many ways you could say they needed each other, and that they should, give their hearts' a break.

Mr. Schue was happy, he had _four_ girls in glee club, possibly even five after the next girl came on, and maybe they would win Nationals again. He really hopped so.

The next girl came on with Belle in the audience, silently, cheering her friend on.

"My name is Bridget Carter and I'll be singing "Crazier" by Taylor Swift," she said. As she said this Belle sat in her seat and cheered wildly, she couldn't help it if the girl was singing Taylor.

Bridget began:

"_I've never gone with the wind  
__Just let it flow  
__Let it take me where it wants to go  
__Till you open the door there's so much more  
__I've never seen it before  
__I was trying to fly, but I couldn't find wings  
__You came along and you changed everything_

_You lift my feet off the ground  
__You spin me around  
__You make me crazier, crazier  
__Feels like I'm falling, and I'm  
__Lost in your eyes  
__You make me crazier, crazier, crazier  
_

_I watched from a distance as you  
__Fade life your own  
__Every sky was your own kind of blue  
__And I wanted to know how that would feel  
__And you made it so real_

_You showed me something that I couldn't see  
__You opened my eyes and you made me believe_

_You lift my feet off the ground  
__You spin me around  
__You make me crazier, crazier  
__Feels like I'm falling, and I'm  
__Lost in your eyes  
__You make me crazier, crazier, crazier  
__Oh-oooh_

_Baby you showed me what living is for  
__I don't want to hide anymore  
__Oh-oooh_

_You lift my feet off the ground  
__You spin me around  
__You make me crazier, crazier  
__Feels like I'm falling, and I'm  
__Lost in your eyes  
__You make me crazier, crazier, crazier  
__Crazier  
__Crazier"_

Things were looking up for Mr. Schue. He looked at the girls, "Welcome to glee club. Now I know that you girls are all very talented, but we could use a few more members to our club. Your first assignment is to get more people to join."

Cassidy's heart almost stopped. She did this so no one knew she was in glee, she would do anything for her reputation, she looked at Bridget and Belle and the two girls knew _not_ to bring up Cassidy's recent glee club status today, tomorrow, or ever. In other words, Cassidy would _not_ be promoting the glee club.

Una and Jade didn't know what to do. The only person other than Jade that Una knew so far was her brother and he, well he can't sing too well. Jade was no better off. As Jade and Una were thinking of this Cassidy, Belle, and Bridget came over to the two girls, "Hey so it turns out we'll be seeing a lot of each other and you two seem new. My name is Bridget," she said as she gave them her biggest smile and extended her hand for the other two girls to take.

Una was the first one to shake it, "I'm Una," she said. "Oh my God! Is that an Irish accent? That's so cool. I'm Belle by the way," said the other blonde, the only one _not_ in a Cheerios outfit for the three girls. She was wearing a simple, plain, blue dress, a blue boyfriend blazer, and black ballerina flats.

Jade smiled at the other three girls, "I'm Jade," she said. Cassidy looked at the girl, "I love your hair, but I also know that it's not your real color 'cause no body's hair is that red. I'm Cassidy by the way," she said with a smile.

Jade chuckled, "I'm a natural dark drown." Cassidy said, "I know. I can tell by your eyebrows." Jade looked down, she didn't like the fact that her eyebrows were so bushy. Bridget had an idea, "Hey! Maybe we could all have lunch together! That would be cool! And that way we can all get people to sign up, I mean you don't have to do it if you don't want to Cassidy," she added quickly. Cassidy gave her a smile, "Thanks." She was so glad her friend understood why she wouldn't be a proud advocate of the club.

As he was leaving Mr. Schue called, "We have practice tomorrow, don't be late."

* * *

The next day at lunch Belle, Una, Bridget, and Jade sat at a table together. Two boys one who was very tan, 5'11, a brunette, and athletic built came with another boy who had spiky blonde hair, was 6'2, and had his right ear pierced came to talk to most likely Belle and Bridget.

"B and B!" the tan boy said. When he talked, an Australian accent was made apparent. Una immediately looked up, another foreigner? She wondered what had brought him here. She remembered her own reasons for being here and looked down, hopefully it wasn't as painful as the reason she was in the states. The boy was attractive. She smiled at him. Yes, he was attractive; no, she wouldn't be able to trust him. Why? Because after all she's been through, she had trust issues.

"Hey Brooks!" Belle said. Brooks took the seat between Belle and Una and smiled at her. "And what's your name?" he asked. "Una, and I take it that yours is Brooks?" He smiled again, "Yes it is. You're Irish aren't you?" he asked. "Yes I am and you're Australian right?" she asked him. She might not let herself fall in love with him, but they could still be friends.

The other boy stood there he was looking at Jade. "So Bridge, it looks like Brooks is finally gonna get the girl he's been dreaming about huh?" he said as he took the seat between Bridget and Jade. "Looks that way doesn't it? Anyway Ben, this is Jade."

Ben smiled at Jade, "Hey. How do you two know each other?" he asked. Before Jade could say anything Bridget said, "I met her yesterday when I auditioned for Glee club, Ben you can sing and play guitar, you should join." Bridget was not about to loose the opportunity to do just as Mr. Schue had told them too. Plus if she got Ben and Jade together she would be able to say that she was the one who brought them to each other.

"Yeah, when can I sign up?" Ben asked. He loved music and he was really curious about this Jade girl. Her hair was an unnatural, but pretty, red. She was wearing a _Friday the Thirteenth_ shirt and purple jeans. Most of the girls he usually fell for where just as popular as him and most of the time were only with him to make themselves look good. He was tired of that. He wanted something real, maybe this was his chance.

On the other side of the table Brooks and Una were getting to know one another. Una learned that he had a twin brother, who was a little bit under the weather and would be in school by next week at the latest. She also learned that one of his best friends was from England. His name was Harry Harrison. They didn't have the same lunch. **(I'm doing lunch the same way at my school so…) **"So how did you meet Belle?" he asked. Belle jumped in, her first word in a while, "We both auditioned for glee. You should too. It would be fun." "Yeah, I will," he said. It may seem as if he was falling for Una, but in fact he was in love with Belle. He always thought blondes and brunettes looked good together. Plus he loved her country voice. He was just happy to meet someone else from the other side of the Atlantic.

"MR. SCHUE! WE BRING MORE PEOPLE!" Bridget said as she walked into glee club. Mr. Schuester turned around to see two young men come walking in with the four girls. Not bad he thought.

Mr. Schue sat down. "Who want to go first?" he asked.

"I will," he heard an Australian accent say.

"What's your name and what song are you going to sing?" he asked as he, the girls, and the other boy sat down to watch him.

"My name is Brooks Smith and I'll be singing "More than This" by One Direction."

"_I'm broken, do you hear me?  
__I'm blinded, 'cause you're everything I see  
__I'm dancin alone, I'm praying,  
__That your heart will just turn around_

_And as I walk up to your door,  
__My head turns to face the floor,  
_'_Cause I can't look you in the eyes and say,_

_When he opens his arms and hold you close tonight,  
__It just won't feel right,  
_'_Cause I can love you more than this, yeah  
__When he lays you down,  
__I might just die inside,  
__It just don't feel right,  
_'_Cause I can love you more than this  
__Can love you more than this_

_If I'm louder, would you see me?  
__Would you lay down  
__In my arms and rescue me?  
_'_Cause we are the same,  
__When you leave it's gone again,_

_And when I see you on the street,  
__In his arms, I get weak,  
__My body fails, I'm on my knees,  
__Prayin'_

_When he opens his arms and hold you close tonight,  
__It just won't feel right,  
_'_Cause I can love you more than this, yeah  
__When he lays you down,  
__I might just die inside,  
__It just don't feel right,  
_'_Cause I can love you more than this, yeah_

_I've never had the words to say,  
__But now I'm askin' you to stay,  
__For a little while inside my arms,  
__As you close your eyes tonight,  
__I pray that you will see the light,  
__That's shining from the stars above,  
__(And I say)_

_When he opens his arms and hold you close tonight,  
__It just won't feel right,  
_'_Cause I can love you more than this,_

'_Cause I can love you more than this_

_When he lays you down,  
__I might just die inside,  
__It just don't feel right,  
_'_Cause I can love you more than this, yeah_

_When he opens his arms and hold you close tonight,  
__It just won't feel right,  
_'_Cause I can love you more than this_

_When he lays you down,  
__I might just die inside,  
__It just don't feel right,  
_'_Cause I can love you more than this,  
__Can love you more than this."_

"Welcome to Glee, Mr. Smith," Mr. Schuester said with a smile on his face. The girls had done good so far.

Brooks took a seat next to the girls as Ben got up to take his turn.

"I'm Ben Campbell, but you can call me Mr. Possibilities. I'll be singing "Lovely Cup" by Grouplove."

"_You're such a lovely cup,  
__Why don't cha fill me up?  
__All these reason's too hard to explain,  
__So, I'll drink you up my dear.  
__We got it all right here  
__Here is now, and now is where I want to be._

_Allure see, you belong to me._

_Am I hard to get away from this here masquerade?  
__Comes a time when a man looses his mind.  
__It's such a mystery my, my philosophy.  
__What to do when we do have some time?_

_Allure see, you belong to me.  
__Allure saw, never let you go.  
__No, never let you go._

_You're such a lovely cup  
__(Such a lovely cup)  
__Why don't cha fill me up?  
__(Why don't cha fill me up?)  
__You're such a lovely cup  
__(It's such a lovely cup)  
__Why don't cha fill me up?  
__(Why don't cha, why don't cha?)  
__You're such a lovely cup  
__(Why don't cha, why don't cha?)  
__Why don't you fill me up?"_

Mr. Schue smiled at the kids, "Looks like we have two new members! Welcome guys!" he said.

* * *

**Once again, that was long. Second thing if you added your character and didn't see them even mentioned, don't worry I'm still trying to see how I'm going to fit everyone in. Third, if your character was added in this chapter let me know if you think I didn't do a good job. And once again, this is the longest chapter ever for me. I have a feeling this is going to be a long story. Well I'm done…. PEACE! **


	3. Chapter Three

**Thanks to wicked Rock Star for PMing Margo. To raintherainbows: I made them all friends, but it wouldn't be Glee without drama so… Just wait.  
****New characters:  
****Harry Harrison  
****Louis Smith  
****Margo Danerson**

* * *

Mr. Schue was excited, he had more beginning members this year than he had his first year, things were looking up for him this year.

"Well I'm Mr. Schuester, I'm in charge of glee club. In glee we have assignments every week. This weeks assignment is a song that tells the rest of us who you are. A 'this is me' kind of song. You all have to perform by Friday," he said.

The five girls and two boys looked around. A song that could introduce them to the rest of the group? What did he mean?

As they were walking out of glee club, a song came to mind for Una. She knew what she would be doing the next day.

In another part of the school on the walk back to Cheerios practice, a girl with orange hair and bright green eyes, in a Cheerios outfit, has seen the girls walking back talking of glee club. She's always been a good singer, but she didn't want to join in her fear of being bullied again. It's the reason she joined the Cheerios, to make sure it never happens again. She knew what she would be doing the next day, seeing that other Cheerios had joined was giving her all the strength she needed to do something that would go against what she had built up for herself. She never bullied when other Cheerios did because she knew how it felt to be the one who was bullied.

Jade came home to her small house in the ok part of Lima. She always came home before her mother, it was her job to make dinner, clean the house, feed the dog, and other things. She was an only child, meaning she was very lonely most of the time. Today she added one more thing to her list of things to do, think of a good song to sing. Then she remembered why she did everything she did, and though she didn't know most of the people that well, this song would be perfect for her. She also thought of Una, she was the only person in the whole school who knew why she was here, she also knew how Una came to Lima. Most of the time the two girls who have been hurt the most become the best of friends, she hoped so. She missed her "twin", Drella, back in Texas.

She also thought of Ben. He was different then the guy who broke her heart. The guy who broke her heart was everything she thought she ever wanted, someone as invisible as she was. But he didn't like that and soon lost all the things that made him who he was. Maybe Ben was different from David, maybe.

Meanwhile Ben was home with his step mother, why did his dad have to marry _her_? Out of all the women in the world, it had to be her. She was a gold digger and nothing like his real mother who died when he was seven. Maybe that's the reason he's always pulling pranks and making people laugh, he needed to think of his father marrying his step mother as a joke. He also wasn't like the other jocks at his school. He didn't bully people and actually had a heart. Then a song hit him. He better go practice. Maybe it would also show a certain pale, redhead that he wasn't like the rest.

The next day at glee club Brooks walked in with his brother and Harry. "Mr. Schue, I bring two more guys," he said with a smile. Louis was still not feeling so well, but knew that his brother wanted him and Harry to be in glee club as well and the only way Harry was going to sign up was him, so here he was. Mr. Schue was happy, two more members.

Suddenly the Cheerio glee member walked in with, yet another Cheerio. "She wanted to join," said Bridget. Three new members in one day, not bad.

"Alright guys, I know I said you could sing your assignments today, but with the fact that we have three new people to audition, only a few of you will perform your songs. Now from you three, who wants to go first?"

The girl with the orange hair said, "I will. My name is Margo Danerson and I'll be singing "Life" from the musical 'Starship'".

"_It's a big, big universe  
__So many dimensions  
__And unanswered questions….  
_

_Not to mention, life  
__What an invention, life_

_There's no choice involved in what you are given  
__One mind, one voice, one body to live in_

_Life…_

_It's a short, small thing we lead  
__With so much potential  
__Pointless or essential  
__Which one can I be?_

_Where do I fit in?  
__Where do I stand?  
__Who are they to say what I am?  
__And how can I stay inside this awful world I know?_

_I need a way out,  
__I need an escape.  
__I'd rather be dead than live in this place.  
__I wish that something or someone could just take it all away.  
__Someone take me away…"_

"Welcome to glee club," Mr. Schuester said.

Next came Louis, "Well my brother already set the bar for the Smith family, but I think I can handle it," he said with a cheeky grin on his face. "I'll be singing "Glad you Came" by The Wanted."

"_The sun goes down,  
__The stars come up  
__And all that counts  
__Is here and now  
__My universe will never be the same  
__I'm glad you came._

_You cast a spell on me, spell on me  
__You hit like the sky fell on me, fell on me  
__And I decide you look well on me, well on me  
__So let's go somewhere where no one else can see, you and me_

_Turn the lights out now  
__Now I'll take you by the hand  
__Hand you another drink  
__Drink it if you can  
__Can you spend a little time,  
__Time is slipping away,  
__Away from us so stay,  
__Stay with me I can make,  
__Make you glad you came._

_The sun goes down,  
__The stars come up  
__And all that counts  
__Is here and now  
__My universe will never be the same  
__I'm glad you came  
__I'm glad you came._

_You cast a spell on me, spell on me  
__You hit like the sky fell on me, fell on me  
__And I decide you look well on me, well on me  
__So let's go somewhere where no one else can see, you and me._

_Turn the lights out now  
__Now I'll take you by the hand  
__Hand you another drink  
__Drink it if you can  
__Can you spend a little time,  
__Time is slipping away,  
__Away from us so stay,  
__Stay with me I can make,  
__Make you glad you came._

_The sun goes down,  
__The stars come up  
__And all that counts  
__Is here and now  
__My universe will never be the same  
__I'm glad you came_

_I'm glad you came.  
__I'm glad you came  
__I'm glad you came.  
__I'm glad you came  
__I'm glad you came._

_The sun goes down,  
__The stars come up  
__And all that counts  
__Is here and now  
__My universe will never be the same  
__I'm glad you came  
__I'm glad you came."_

"Well I see singing is in your family, go join your brother," Mr. Schue said, this was going well for him so far.

Harry was next. "I'm Harry and my song is "Stole my Heart" by One Direction."

"_The light shines  
__It's getting hot on my shoulders  
__I don't mind,  
__This time it doesn't matter  
_'_Cause your friends,  
__They look good, but you look better._

_Don't you know all night I've been waiting for a girl like you to come around, round, round?_

_Under the lights tonight  
__You turned around, and you stole my heart  
__With just one look, when I saw your face  
__I feel in love  
__It took a minute girl to steel my heart tonight (eh, eh, eh, eh)  
__With just one look, yeah (eh, eh, eh, eh)  
__Been looking for a girl like you._

_I'm weaker,  
__My words fall and they hit the ground  
__Oh life, come on head, don't you fail me now.  
__I start to say,  
_"_I think I love you," but I make no sound_

_You know 'cause all my life I've been waiting for a girl like you to come around_

_Under the lights tonight  
__You turned around, and you stole my heart  
__With just one look, when I saw your face  
__I feel in love  
__It took a minute girl to steel my heart tonight (eh, eh, eh, eh)  
__With just one look, yeah (eh, eh, eh, eh)  
__Been looking for a girl like you._

_There is no longer a place that I would rather be  
__Than right here with you tonight  
__As we lay in the ground I put my arms around you  
__And we can stay here tonight  
_'_Cause there's so much I wanna say, I wanna say  
_

_Under the lights tonight  
__You turned around, and you stole my heart  
__With just one look, when I saw your face  
__I feel in love  
__It took a minute girl to steel my heart  
_

_Under the lights tonight (eh, eh, eh)  
__You turned around, and you stole my heart (eh, eh, eh)  
__With just one look, when I saw your face (eh, eh, eh)  
__I feel in love  
__It took a minute girl (eh, eh, eh) to steel my heart tonight (eh, eh, eh)_

_With just one look, yeah (eh, eh, eh, eh)  
__Been looking for a girl like you.  
__Been looking for a girl like you."_

"Welcome to glee club Harry. Ok, the rest of you, who wants to do the assignment first?" Mr. Schue asked.

Ben's hand went up, "Can I go?" "Sure," Mr. Schue said as the guys clapped and cheered him on.

"This is "The Anthem" by Good Charlotte," he said.

"_Yeah.  
__Here, we go._

_It's a new day,  
__But it all feels old,  
__It's a good life,  
__That's what I'm told  
__But everyday it all just feels the same._

_At my high school  
__It felt more to me  
__Like a jail cell  
__A penitentiary  
__My time spent there it only made me see,_

_That I don't ever wanna be like you,  
__I don't wanna do the things you do,  
__I'm never gonna hear a words you say_

_And I don't ever wanna,  
__I don't ever wanna be  
__You, don't wanna be just like you.  
__What I'm sayin' is, this is the anthem  
__Throw all your hands up  
__You, don't wanna be you._

_Go to college  
__A university,  
__Get a real job,  
__That's what they said to me  
__But I could never live the way they want._

_I'm gonna get by  
__Just do my time  
__Out of step while they all get in line  
__I'm just a mirror threat so pay no mind._

_Do you really wanna be like them?  
__Do you really wanna be another trend?  
__Do you wanna be part of the crowd?_

_And I don't ever wanna,  
__I don't ever wanna be  
__You, don't wanna be just like you.  
__What I'm sayin' is, this is the anthem  
__Throw all your hands up  
__You, don't wanna be you._

_Shake it once that's fine,  
__Shake it twice that's ok,  
__Shake it three times,  
__You're playin' with yourself again._

_(You, don't wanna be just like you)  
__What I'm sayin' is, this is the anthem  
__Throw all your hands up  
__Now can you feel me,  
__Sing if you're with me  
__You, don't wanna be you.  
__(Just like you)_

_This is the anthem  
__Throw all your hands up  
__Now can you feel me,  
__Sing if you're with me_

_Another loser anthem  
__(Wahoo)  
__Another loser anthem  
__(Wahoo)  
__Another loser anthem  
__(Wahoo)  
__Another loser anthem"_

Ben sang this song to prove that he wasn't like the other stuck up jocks that roam the halls and always give people a hard time about everything. He was different and he didn't agree with what they did at all. They wanted him to be like them, but he never thought it was right so he never went along with them. And that's just what he said when Mr. Schuester asked him why he sang that song.

"Very good, Ben. So who wants to go next?" he asked.

* * *

**Well hey there! Um… I would have updated sooner, but this week was crazier than I thought it was going to be, since it was the last week of school and all. Anyway, I might not update for a while in the summer, but know that I'm not giving up. I might not update as much as I want to because, I have to sell my soul to marching band so…  
****Anyway, I'm still trying to put all the characters in so don't worry, and tell me what you think of your character.  
****LATER!**


	4. Chapter Four

**Haha well I'm writing as much as I can. They told us that this week we only have to go in Monday, Tuesday, and Wednesday. The next week just Thursday and after that until the Fourth of July, we sell fireworks so if you're in Houston and in need of fireworks, buy from the Sounds of Thunder Marching Band….please? Anyway…on with the show! Xp  
****New Character(s):  
****Tiffany Ford**

* * *

Una went up after Ben. "My song is "Stronger" by Kelly Clarkson."

"_You know the bed feels warmer  
__Sleeping here alone  
__You know I dream in color  
__And do the things I want._

_Think you got the best of me  
__Think you've had the last laugh  
__Bet you think that everything good is gone  
__Think you left me broken down  
__Think that I'd come running back  
__Baby, you don't know me 'cause you're dead wrong._

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
__Stand a little taller  
__Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone  
__What doesn't kill you makes you fighter  
__Footsteps even lighter  
__Doesn't mean I'm over 'cause you're gone._

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger  
__Just me, myself, and I  
__What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
__Stand a little taller  
__Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone._

_You heard that I was starting over with someone new  
__You heard that I was moving on, over you_

_You didn't think that I'd come back,  
__I'd come back swinging,  
__You tried to break me, but you see._

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
__Stand a little taller  
__Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone  
__What doesn't kill you makes you fighter  
__Footsteps even lighter  
__Doesn't mean I'm over 'cause you're gone.  
__What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger  
__Just me, myself, and I  
__What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
__Stand a little taller  
__Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone._

_Thanks to you I got a new thing started,  
__Thanks to you I'm not the broken hearted.  
__Thanks to you I'm finally thinking 'bout me  
__You know in the end the day was left was just my beginning  
__In the end_

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
__Stand a little taller  
__Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone  
__What doesn't kill you makes you fighter  
__Footsteps even lighter  
__Doesn't mean I'm over 'cause you're gone._

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger  
__Just me, myself, and I  
__What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
__Stand a little taller  
__Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone."_

This song was her because of everything she'd gone through in her life. She never felt better than the day she left her home and went to the children's shelter in Ireland. Everything she had gone through didn't break her, it only made her stronger. It made her a fighter; it made her who she was today.

When they asked her, she cut a few things out that she didn't think she could tell other people.

"So that's all the time for today, I'll see you all tomorrow and be prepared to sing your song," Mr. Schuester said as he smiled, this was a good way to get to know the new kids in his glee club.

* * *

As they were walking closer to the school the next morning, Belle, Jade, Una and Una's adopted brother, Robbie Yarris, heard the terrified, yet angry, yells from the general direction of the Cheerios cheer practice. Robbie yet on to class, telling them it was nothing, just the Cheerios being, the Cheerios.

The girls, however, knew that Cassidy, Bridget, and Margo wouldn't yell for just any reason. They walked over to find the Cheerios not only wet, but orange as well.

A few feet away, under the belchers, they also saw Ben laughing as silently as possible while on the inside he was dying with laughter. He got them good.

Belle asked Bridget, "What happened?" Bridget answered, "I don't know! We were practicing and then the sprinklers go off and it wasn't water, it was some kind of orange dye or something."

Una and Jade were talking to Cassidy as a random Cheerio came up to Cassidy and said, "Cass! Now I don't have to go tanning! Yay!" with a smile on her face. Cassidy smiled, "You sure don't. Why don't you go clean up?" "Kk," said the other Cheerio as she skipped away happily.

Cassidy turned to the two girls, "Yeah, she's not the brightest crayon in the box." Jade smiled, "You don't say?" "I honestly couldn't tell," Una added, the sarcasm coming from both girls very present in their tone of voice.

Ben took this as the time to come out from under his hiding spot. "Hey girls," he said with a cheeky grin on his face. Suddenly a very mad Cheerio showed up from out of nowhere and yelled, "I should have known it was you! You always do stuff like this!"

Cassidy looked at her and took her by the shoulders and said, "Tiffany! Just chill! This is who he is, you know that!" Tiffany snarled at Ben, "I would sleep with one eye open you little punk wanna-be."

"Nice to see you too Tiff, still bite the heads of little kids?" Ben replied with his cocky grin still plastered on his face. Tiffany glared at him, "Still _think_ you're funny?" "Well, I mean look at Jade and Una, they're trying to not laugh, it's in the eyes," he said as he gestured to the two girls.

Tiffany looked at them, "Emo people can laugh and have emotions other than fuck life?" she said as her eyes fell on Jade. Jade's small smile fell. Than she turned to Una, "And since when do leprechauns not wear green all the time and not carry around a pot of gold?" Una looked around, unsure of what to do.

Cassidy was the first to say anything, "Look, they're both new. They both have a right to think what they want to. I mean, I'm orange too, but I know Ben so I'm ok with it."

"Whatever, just as long as he never does this again, that is if he doesn't want his small balls ripped off," Tiffany said as she walked away from them, she was mad.

Ben, not knowing when to stop yelled back, "At least I'm supposed to have balls!"

Tiffany turned around fast, giving Ben a death glare, "You will die, Campbell, a slow and painful death as they slowly remove everything from inside your body and then cut you up, burn you and spread your ashes over a chemical plant."

"You're in just such a good mood. Did you finally sleep on the right side of the coffin?" Ben asked. Tiffany walked away; it was now her personal goal to make things as difficult for him as she could.

Cassidy said, "Well, I better go get changed, cleaned up, and make sure she doesn't have a voodoo doll of Ben or something."

"Well, this year should be interesting," Ben said with a smirk. He turned to Una, "You did a good job yesterday." "Thank you, you did too," she replied. Jade looked at him, "Do you always change topics like this? Like, just out of nowhere." Ben smiled, "Yes, yes I do. So what song are you going to sing, Jade?" Jade smiled, "See? Like that! And um… I'm thinking that you'll just have to find out in glee today." "You're an evil child; I don't even get to know? I could play my bass for you and stuff!" Ben said as Belle walked up to them.

Una leaned into Belle and whispered, "Maybe we should leave them to themselves." "No, I wanna say that I always saw this was going to happen. Make them scrapbooks and stuff one day. Me and Bridget decided on it," Belle said. "You know that Jade and I are already working on that for you and Brooks, right?"

Belle stopped, "What? No, I think he likes you better." "If you say so," Una said with a sigh. "No, I know I'm right, I mean, your both from the other side," she said. Una looked at her, "If you mean _the_ other side, you are too, we all are." "What other side are you talking about?" Belle asked. "Beyond the beyond, white clouds, you know." "Not _that_ other side!" Belle said. "I know! I was trying to cheer you up," Una said. Belle smiled, "Thank you."

Tiffany said to Cassidy, "Why do you ever hang out with Ben? Are you trying to get laid 'cause you can do better than him, or you can at least go do everyone in another school."

"I really wouldn't be talking about being a whore Tiffany. Look at you. Who haven't you been with? I haven't even done anything to you! I get it when it's other people and they don't know me and they just see me, but you! I've known you for a while, you know I don't do stuff like that," Cassidy said. After all the times she'd been called a whore, she was done when it came from someone she knew.

"Whatever Cassidy, you know I'm right," Tiffany said. "No, you're not right. But I'm going to be the responsible one and leave. I'll see you at practice," Cassidy as she walked out.

Suddenly, one person came to mind. He may not always be the nicest or the most caring person to most people, but once you earned his trust, he was a good person. Sebastian. He knew what it was like. So many people in his school, and some in this one, thought that not only was he full on gay, but that he was a man whore. He understood her pain and what she felt when it came down to things like this. She found herself thinking about Sebastian more and more each day. Did he feel the same way, or would he feel pity for her? She only wished he would give her some kind of clue.

"Ben, I heard you're on the run from Tiffany," Brooks said with a smile on his face as he sat down during the lunch brake. "Well I have had no attacks, so far, I'm the winner," Ben said. Louis had a smile on his face as well, "We all know Tiffany, and this will not be peaceful for long." "Is this what a twin brother is good for? Double attacks," Ben thought of what he said for a moment, "I need a twin."

Latter on in glee as the rest of them were discussing what life would be like with yet _another_ Ben, Ben asked Jade, "So you still won't tell me what song you're singing?" Jade said, "I would have told you if you quit asking me." "What! Will you tell me now?" he asked. "No, but I would tell your twin." "Evil," he muttered as he sat down.

Mr. Schuester put his hands together, "Alright guys, who's up first?" Ben didn't even think twice. He picked up Jade's small arm, swung it in the air, and in a high pitched voice said, "I'd like to go! Pick me! Pick Jade!" Jade looked ready to kill Ben, but went up when Mr. Schue called her name anyway.

"What song are you singing, Jade?" Ben asked. Jade gave him a death glare, "I'm singing "Who Are You Now?" by Sleeping with Sirens."

"_Yeah, Yeah_

_Don't wake me up if I'm sleeping this life away  
__Tell me that I'll never be good enough  
__Sometimes it hurts to think it could really be that way  
__It won't be that way_

_I'm tired and I'm lost  
__I don't wanna be found  
__I put my heart and my soul  
__And strength in this now_

_So forgive me 'cause I won't forget that  
__Yeah, this world has changed me  
__So you know when you ask me,_

_Who are you know?  
__Did you do what you want?  
__Don't go back to the start  
__I'm asking, who are you now?  
__Did they break you apart?  
__Won't you fight back for what you want?_

_Sometimes, you gotta fall before you fly  
__We're gonna work it out._

_Yeah, yeah_

_Don't, don't, don't wake me up  
_'_Cause I hate who I am today  
__So come on, come on  
__And just take, take, take what you want  
__Is it now what we're living for?  
__We're always wanting more._

_You made me hate my own reflection  
__Question every choice I make  
__So I could try to be perfect,  
__But I will try to be fake._

_So forgive me, 'cause I really could care less that,  
__This world has changed me,  
__So you know when you ask me_

_Who are you know?  
__Did you do what you want?  
__Don't go back to the start  
__I'm asking, who are you now?  
__Did they break you apart?  
__Won't you fight back for what you want?_

_Sometimes you gotta fall before you fly  
__And sometimes to really live, you've gotta try  
__We can change it all together, in the end you're gonna find  
__That what we felt in our hearts was real the whole time.  
__When you open your eyes, I hope that you find,  
__Who you are, who you are._

_Who are you now?  
__Who are you now?_

_Who are you know?_

_Did you do what you want?  
__Don't go back to the start  
__I'm asking, who are you now?  
__Did they break you apart?  
__Won't you fight back for what you want?_

_Sometimes you gotta fall before you fly  
__Sometimes you gotta fall before you fly  
__We're gonna work it out."_

This song was Jade because, it had what her dad had done to her, what David had done to her, and how she felt about both things. She also knew that she was one day going to be able to work all these things out. She was going to come to terms with everything. But when she was asked why she picked this song she said, "Sometime life gets you down and you can let it get to you or you can work it out," she added a small smile and sat down.

Cassidy went up after Jade, "My song is "The Story of Us" by Taylor Swift." Belle started to clap right away.

"_I used to think we'd tell the story of us  
__How we met and sparks flew instantly  
__People would say "They're the lucky ones"_

_I used to know my place was a spot next to you  
__Now I'm searching the room for an empty seat  
_'_Cause lately I don't even know what page you're on_

_Oh, a simple complication  
__Miscommunications lead to fall out  
__So many things that I wish you knew_

_So many walls up I can't break through.  
__Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room  
__And we're not speaking and I'm dying to know  
__If it's killing you like it's killing me yeah  
__I don't know what to say since the twist of fate  
__When it all broke down and the story of us  
__Look a lot like a tragedy now,  
__Next chapter_

_How'd we end up this way?  
__See me nervously pulling at my clothes  
__And trying to look busy  
__And you're doing your best to avoid me  
__I'm starting to think one day I'll tell the story of us  
__How I was losing my mind when I saw you here  
__But you held your pride like you should have held me  
__Oh, I'm scared to see the ending  
__Why are we pretending this is nothing?  
__I'd tell you I miss you but I don't know how  
__I've never heard silence quite this loud_

_Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room  
__And we're not speaking and I'm dying to know  
__If it's killing you like it's killing me yeah  
__I don't know what to say since the twist of fate  
__When it all broke down and the story of us  
__Look a lot like a tragedy now_

_This is looking like a contest  
__Of who can act like they care less  
__But I liked it better when you were on my side  
__The battle's in your hands now  
__But I would lay my armor down  
__If you'd say you'd rather love than fight  
__But the story of us might be ending soon_

_Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room  
__And we're not speaking and I'm dying to know  
__If it's killing you like it's killing me yeah  
__I don't know what to say since the twist of fate  
__When it all broke down and the story of us  
__Look a lot like a tragedy now,  
__The end."_

This was for her and Sebastian in some ways. He was always telling her that if he ever found the right person he might change his flirtatious ways. But to be the one person Sebastian would want, Cassidy would have to break down not only his walls, but her own. They had both been hurt so much and didn't have a lot of faith in people sometimes. She told them, "I want to find someone who can break down all my walls." Little did she know that somewhere in the halls of Dalton Academy, Sebastian was thinking of nothing, and no one, but her.

* * *

**Well I wish I had a set day when I can update, but like I said, I'm in marching band. We now have practice from 7 to 8 so we can get used to marching and stuff in the Texas heat. So…like I said don't kill me for being a random updater, and I hate that, but I love marching band too much so…anyway read and review please!**


	5. Chapter Five

**Hehe I wanted to post this sooner, but ran into some…trouble.(As some of you know.) (I'm still kinda pissed off about the whole thing.) BwayAngle1296: Hum… I kind of like Sebassidy better, and it wasn't my idea so I'd like to give credit to raintherainbows who had the brilliant idea! Anyway, here's the next chapter:**

* * *

A blonde Cheerio walked into the office of a Ms. Sue Sylvester. "You wanted to see me coach?" she asked.  
"Yes Alexis, sit down," she said. "As you know, the club filled with Rachel Berry and Porcelain wanna bes has attacked our Cheerios practice."  
"It wasn't the whole club…" Alexis began, having a sick, strangle feeling to where this was heading.  
"One for all, all for one. If one person did it, they all did. Anyway, you want to be head cheerleader next year, don't you?" Sue asked.  
Alexis had a bad feeling about this, "Yes ma'am," she said. "Spy on them and the title's yours."  
Alexis had to think some things through at the moment.

During a passing period, a tan, Hispanic guy came up to Bridget, "You're in glee right?" he asked with a think accent peeking out; did every other person in glee, or who wanted to join, have an accent of some sort? "Yes," she said with a smile.  
Just as he was about to say something else, "What are you doing talking to Taco Bell, Bridge?" was heard. Ricky turned around. He was tired of getting put down at his school. Ricky turned to the jock and said, "At least I know more about this country, and the world, than you do!" The jock was going to do more but, Bridget turned around, " "Could you try not being a dumbass and trying to help someone out instead of bringing them down?" The jock held his arms up and walked away.  
The Hispanic shook his head, he wasn't even Mexican, he was Salvadorian. he thought to himself. "When is your practice?" he asked. Bridget told him and he walked away.  
She gave herself a mental pat on the back for possibly bringing in a new recruit, and sticking up for him.

During lunch as Ben was sitting down he looked around. "What are you staring at Brooks?" he asked. "Oh nothing. Just the sight of a dead man walking," Brooks said. "What do you mean 'dead man walking'? Nothing's happened yet! I'm still alive!" Ben said. "Not for long you aren't," Lou added, backing his twin up.  
And little did they know that Tiffany sat on the other side of the cafeteria, planning some way to get back at Ben.

"Mr. Schue, can I go?" Bridget asked as they were all seated. He smiled, "Sure, go ahead Bridget."

"I'll be singing 'Breakaway' by Kelly Clarkson"

"_Grew up in a small town  
__And when the rain would fall down  
__I'd just stare at my window  
__Dreaming of a could be  
__And if I'd end up happy  
__I would pray (I would pray)_

_Trying hard to reach out  
__But when I tired to speak out  
__Felt like no one could hear me  
__Wanted to belong here,  
__But something felt so wrong here  
__So I prayed, I could breakaway_

_I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly  
__I'll do what it takes, 'till I touch the sky  
__And make a wish  
__Take a chance  
__Make a change  
__And breakaway  
__Out of the darkness and into the sun  
__But I won't forget the ones that I love  
__I'll take a risk  
__Take a chance  
__Make a change  
__And breakaway_

_Wanna feel the warm breeze  
__Sleep under the palm trees  
__Feel the rush of the ocean  
__Get onboard a fast train  
__Travel on a jet plane, far away  
__And breakaway_

_I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly  
__I'll do what it takes, 'till I touch the sky  
__And make a wish  
__Take a chance  
__Make a change  
__And breakaway  
__Out of the darkness and into the sun  
__But I won't forget the ones that I love  
__I'll take a risk  
__Take a chance  
__Make a change  
__And breakaway_

_Buildings with a hundred floors  
__Swinging around revolving doors  
__Maybe I don't know where they'll take me  
__Gotta keep moving on, moving on  
__Fly away, break away_

_I'll spread my wings  
__And I'll learn how to fly  
__Though it's not easy to tell you goodbye  
__I gotta take a risk  
__Take a chance  
__Make a change  
__And breakaway  
__Out of the darkness and into the sun  
__But I won't forget the place I come from  
__I gotta take a risk  
__Take a chance  
__Make a change  
__And breakaway, breakaway, breakaway."_

"Why did you sing that song Bridget?" Mr. Schue asked. Bridget looked at him and the rest of the glee club, "I choose this song because I want to get out of Lima, just like everyone else. I don't want to be a Lima Loser. I also don't bully like some of the other Cheerios, and I stick up for other people. But I will never forget this place, what it's taught me, and the people that have made an impact and are some of my closest friends."  
The girls 'awwed' and the boys acted like they were wiping their tears away. "Very funny you guys," Belle said.  
"Yes, yes it is my dear Belle," said Brooks with a smile on his face. Belle blushed, Bridget and Cassidy smiled, and Una and Jade pretended to write it down.  
Ben looked at Una and Jade and asked, "What are you two doing?" Una said, "We're taking notes so we can make them a book for their wedding," she said in a whisper. Jade added, "Yeah, and if it doesn't work out, we can give it to her so she can burn it."  
"Of course you wouldn't be doing anything normal, what was I thinking, silly me," he muttered. Jade looked at him, "I wouldn't be talking about not normal Mr. Possibilities." Ben smirked, "That's my name, don't wear it out." Jade rolled her eyes.

Right when Mr. Schue was going to ask if another person wanted to come up and sing, the door opened and Ricky walked in. Bridget smiled, her recruit was here! She was starting to wish she had asked him his name.  
Ricky smiled, "Can I audition?" he asked. Mr. Schue smiled, "Of course you can, what's your name son?" he asked.  
"My name is Enrique Alvarez, but I mostly go by Ricky," he said. "What song are you going to sing, Ricky?" asked Mr. Schuester, he could tell he was going to be a hit with the girls. Ricky saw this too and once again shook his head, he was openly gay. "I'll be singing 'Fighter' by Christina Aguilera."

"_Well I thought I knew you, thinkin that you were true  
__Guess I, I couldn't trust called your bluff time is up  
_'_Cause I've had enough  
__You were by my side, always down for the ride  
__But your joy ride just came down in flames 'cause your greed sold me out in shame_

_After all of the stealing and cheating you probably think that  
__I hold resentment for you  
__But uh, uh, oh no, you're wrong  
_'_Cause if it wasn't for all that you tried to do, I would know  
__Just how capable I am to pull through  
__So I want to say thank you  
_'_Cause it_

'_Cause it makes me that much stronger  
__Makes me work a little bit harder  
__It makes me that much wiser  
__So thanks for making me a fighter  
__Made me learn a bit faster  
__Made my skin a little bit thicker  
__Makes me that much stronger,  
__So thanks for making me a fighter  
_

_Never saw it coming, all of your backstabbing  
__Just so you could cash in on a good thing before I'd realize your game_

_I heard you're goin' round playin' the victim now  
__But don't even begin feeling I'm the one to blame  
_'_Cause you dug your own grave  
__After all of the fights and the lies 'cause you're wanting to haunt me  
__But that won't work anymore, no more,  
__It's over  
_'_Cause if it wasn't for all your torture  
__I wouldn't know how to be this way now and never back down  
__So I want to say thank you  
_'_Cause it_

'_Cause it makes me that much stronger  
__Makes me work a little bit harder  
__It makes me that much wiser  
__So thanks for making me a fighter  
__Made me learn a bit faster  
__Made my skin a little bit thicker  
__Makes me that much stronger,  
__So thanks for making me a fighter_

_How could this man I thought I knew  
__Turn out to be unjust, so cruel  
__Could only see the good in you  
__Pretend not to know the truth  
__You tried to hide your lies, disguise yourself  
__Through living in denial  
__But in the end you'll see  
__You won't stop me_

_I am a fighter and I  
__I ain't goin' stop  
__There is no turning back  
__I've had enough_

'_Cause it makes me that much stronger  
__Makes me work a little bit harder  
__It makes me that much wiser  
__So thanks for making me a fighter  
__Made me learn a bit faster  
__Made my skin a little bit thicker  
__Makes me that much stronger,  
__So thanks for making me a fighter_

_You thought I would forget  
__But I remember  
_'_Cause I remember  
__You thought I would forget  
__But I remember  
_'_Cause I remember_

'_Cause it makes me that much stronger  
__Makes me work a little bit harder  
__It makes me that much wiser  
__So thanks for making me a fighter  
__Made me learn a bit faster  
__Made my skin a little bit thicker  
__Makes me that much stronger,  
__So thanks for making me a fighter"_

"Welcome to glee club Ricky," Mr. Schue said. "He sounds like a male Christina Aguilar," he thought to himself.

Suddenly, a phone went off. Cassidy looked guilty. "Can I go to the restroom?" she asked. Mr. Schue thought about it, "Fine, but be back soon." "Thank you."  
On her phone screen it let her know it was a text from Sebastian. The message said: "Breadstick? I need 2 talk 2 u."  
What did he mean by this? She texted him back "Sure."

Somewhere back in Texas, Jade's best friend, Drella, was freaking out. How could she tell Jade that her mom was marrying David's dad? David, the ex. David the ex that was only with her to be with her friend. And how did she tell her that they were moving to Lima for his dad's job?

And somewhere else, in the halls of McKinley High, Alexis was talking to her brother, Zakk. "Please, I want to be head cheerleader next year, but I don't want to do this without my brother. Please?" she asked.  
Zakk gave in, "Fine! We'll do it tomorrow!" "Thank you," she said with a smile.

* * *

**So this chapter isn't the best, but I wanted to give you guys something before I have to disconnect from electricity Monday to Saturday. And for all those who PMed** **their character, THANK YOU SO FREAKING MUCH!**


	6. Chapter Six

**BwayAngle1296: I know, but if I wanted to keep the story, I had to delete chapter one and things got confusing with the chapters. And I'm so happy I still have my story up! Yeah, things get….complicated with Bridget's recruit…*evil smile* *thinks of the plans I have in mind* Yes, Sebassidy may happen, soon…or will it? And Jade's ex….things once again get complicated, things that involve Ricky *I've said too much!***

* * *

As they were walking out of glee practice, Bridget walked up to Cassidy, "Well?" she asked. "Well what?" Cassidy asked with a confused look on her face.  
Bridget smiled as she nudged Cassidy, "You know, the reason you walked out of glee today."  
Cassidy looked down, "It was nothing," she smiled to herself as she wondered what Sebastian would want to see her about. She loved any chance she had to see the boy.  
Bridget looked at her friend, "That's not a nothing face; that's a something face. Come on Cass, you know you can trust me! When have I ever let you down?"  
Cassidy gave in, "There's this guy," she said with a blush appearing on her face.  
Bridget squeaked, "Name, now. Tell me everything, I must know!"  
"Will you chill? I'll tell you everything if you help me get ready," Cassidy said as an effort to calm her friend down, while trying to control her own feelings over the message. What did he want?  
"Yay!" Bridget said as she took Cassidy by the hand and led her out of the school. "Hey, where are you taking me?" Cassidy asked. "To my house to get ready," Bridget said, still running to her car.  
"Well how am I gonna get my car back?" Cassidy asked. Bridget stopped and turned around, "Complications can be solved at another time," she said as Jade passed by.  
"Hey Jade!" she called. Jade came over, "Hey," she said. "You know how to drive right?" Jade looked at her, "Legally?" "It doesn't matter." "Then yes, I do know how to drive." She grabbed the car keys out of Cassidy's hand and handed it to Jade. "Here, take it to her house." Jade's eyes grew in size, "Are you sure?"  
Before Cassidy could say anything concerning the well-being of her car Bridget said, "Yes, now go!"  
When Jade walked away, Cassidy hit Bridget on the arm. "What?" Bridget asked. "Bridge, she's fourteen, how am I gonna find my car when I get home?" Cassidy said. Sure Jade was a friend, but she was fourteen years old and driving her car, not a good combination.  
"Jade's responsible enough," Bridget said in both her defense, and that of Jade.  
Cassidy shook her head, "Let's just go."

At six o'clock Cassidy was standing outside waiting for Sebastian to show up. Maybe he stood her up. He wouldn't do that to her, would he?  
She was suddenly pulled out of her thoughts as she saw him. "Hey, Sebastian," she called.  
"Hi, Cass," he said as he walked up to her. "Let's go inside."  
"So what did you want to talk to me about?" Cassidy asked as she took a sip from her drink.  
Sebastian looked at her and said, "What? I mean, I did say I had to talk to you didn't I? Well, how have you been?"  
Cassidy furred her brow, "That's what you wanted to talk about?" she continued after he nodded his head, "I've been fine, and you?"  
"Fine," he said and looked down. Come on Sebastian, you know why you asked her to come here, he thought to himself.  
After a while he said, "I've missed hanging out with you Cass." "So have I. But what can we do? I mean we go to different schools, yours in a boarding school, so I don't know how we could see each other more," she said with a sigh.  
"But there are ways we can, if we really want to," he said.  
"How?" She wasn't used to this Sebastian, but she was somewhat hopeful he would stay around for a while.

* * *

A few days and a safe car later, Jade came home to find someone sitting on her doorstep. Her five-year-old inside kicked in and she thought of the events unfolding in her head as a spy game.  
Before she could get too far into her "mission", the person stood up and said, "I know you Dawson, come out from hiding."  
Jade came from her "hiding spot" behind the tree, with a smile on her face, and said, "Drella? Is that you?"  
"Who else would it be, Bella?" she asked. Jade hit her friend on the arm, "You know I hate it when people call me by the nickname of my middle name." "Fine then Clarabella it is," she said with a smile. Jade frowned, "That's even worse! Now, not that I'm complaining, but what are you doing here?" Jade asked as she regretted telling her best friend her middle name.  
"About that, my mom's getting remarried and the guy's job is moving him here to Lima," Drella said, trying to avoid who the son of the man was, because Jade would flip when she found out.  
"Oh my God! That's awesome! Who is your mom marrying? Do I know him?" Jade asked. She had always wanted Mrs. Fuentes to find her happiness again after Drella's father left her alone with their two children to be with his latest mistress. Now Drella's brother, Jason, was in New York for college.  
Drella couldn't look at her friend, "You know his son." "Did he go to school with us?" Jade asked as her curiosity grew.  
"He sure did, he's a year ahead of us," Drella said, hoping Jade would catch on so she wouldn't have to tell her.  
"What's his name?" Jade asked. "It starts with a D," she said. Jade looked at her friend, "His name better not be David," she said as the death glare grew. "What do you think this David's last name is?" Drella asked. Jade, beyond mad, replied, "Rivera." "Well, it appears that, that's him. I'm sorry Jade, but at least he's not going to your school!" Drella said before Jade could reach over and chock her.  
"What school is he going to?" Jade asked. Maybe this could be a good thing. Drella was here, her mother was happy, and at least David would be at a different school.  
"He's going to some sort of all boys' boarding school called Dalton," she said. "And I'm going to Carmel."  
"So we won't be in the same school?" Jade asked, a little sad.  
"No, but at least we're not as far away as before," Drella said as an effort to cheer her friend up.  
"Yeah," Jade said with a small, sad, smile. "So I hear you're in a glee club?" Drella asked. "You want us to sing for the wedding don't you?" Jade asked. "My mom does, she saw something about them from a few years ago performing at a wedding," Drella admitted. "Well, that was a few years ago, all those kids graduated," Jade said as she remembered Mr. Schuester telling them about his first set of glee kids.  
"Think about it, ok? It would mean a lot to my mom, she loves to hear you sing," Drella said. "You're an amazing singer too! Maybe if my glee club doesn't perform, you could. Or we could call up Faith and Jose and get the band back together," Jade said as she smiled on the memory of them playing music in Jose's garage, Drella and Jade the singer's of their band.  
"I'll think about it," Drella said. "But if we do end up going with the band, bring a date."

* * *

The next day during glee, the door opened and one girl in a Cheerios outfit walked in. Mostly everyone knew her as Alexis White.  
Alexis was upset that her brother abandoned her to do this by herself. He told her he would do it, but ended up saying it was lame and there was no way he would do it. Margo, the quite Cheerio in the back that was almost always forgotten **(AN/ guilty…I swear I'll try to not make her my Tina)**, spoke up, "What are you doing here Alexis?"  
Alexis looked at Mr. Schuester, "I would like to audition, if that's OK?"  
"Sure, go ahead."

"_Cheers to the freakin' weekend  
__I drink to that, yeah, yeah  
__Oh let the Jameson sink in  
__I drink to that, yeah, yeah  
__Don't let the bastards get ya down  
__Turin it around with another round  
__There's a party at the bar everybody put your glasses up and I drink to that  
__I drink to that_

_Life's too short to be sittin' 'round miserable  
__People gon' talk whether you doing bad or good, yeah  
__Got a drink on my mind and my mind on my money, yeah  
__Looking so bomb, gonna fine me a honey  
__Got my Ray-Bans on and I'm feelin' hella cool tonight, yeah  
__Everybody's vibin' so don't nobody start a fight, yeah-ah-ah-ah_

_Cheers to the freakin' weekend  
__I drink to that, yeah, yeah  
__Oh, let the Jameson sink in  
__I drink to that, yeah, yeah  
__Don't let the bastards get yaw down  
__Turin it around with another round  
__There's a party at the bar everybody put your glasses up and I drink to that  
__I drink to that_

'_Bout to hop on the bar, put it al on my car tonight, yeah._

_Might be mad in the morning but you know we goin' hard tonight  
__It's getting coyote ugly up in here, no tyra  
__It's only up from here, no downward spiral  
__Got my Ray-Bans on and I'm feelin' hella cool tonight, yeah  
__Everybody's vibin' so don't nobody start a fight, yeah_

_Cheers to the freakin' weekend  
__I drink to that, yeah, yeah  
__Oh, let the Jameson sink in  
__I drink to that, yeah, yeah  
__Don't let the bastards get ya down  
__Turin it around with another round  
__There's a party at the bar everybody put your glasses up and I drink to that  
__I drink to that_

_Cheers to the freakin' weekend  
__I drink to that, yeah, yeah  
__Oh, let the Jameson sink in  
__I drink to that, yeah, yeah  
__Don't let the bastards get ya down  
__Turin it around with another round  
__There's a party at the bar everybody put your glasses up and I drink to that  
__I drink to that  
__And I drink to that  
__I drink to that  
__And I drink to that."_

"Welcome to glee," Mr. Schuester said. He turned to the rest of his club and said, "As you know I've been married to the school counselor, Mrs. Schuester for a while now, and we have an announcement to make. Now, I'm telling you guys, I hope it won't leave this room."  
"Mr. Schue, is she pregnant?" asked Una.  
Will smiled, "Yes, yes she is." He couldn't wait to become a father, you know for real this time.  
The girls "awed" and the boys gave their congratulations. After letting the room quiet down a bit he said, "The assignment for this week is to find a song to help us tell our closest friends, family, and the old glee club members the news."  
"Of course we will, Mr. Schue!" said Belle.  
"Great you guys!" Mr. Schuester said as he smiled. His wife would be here to help pick what song or songs they were going to sing, being as her OCD was still present at times, this had to be perfect.

* * *

Jade was telling Una what happened the day before with Drella and Una asked, "So how are you asking Ben?"  
Jade looked at her, "What if she wants us to sing? And what makes you think I would take Ben?"  
"Well what other guy do you talk to?" Una asked. "Louis, Brooks, Harry, Robbie…" Jade trailed off as she tried to think. "Yes, but what boy do you talk to as much as Ben? What other boy makes you blush as much?" Una asked. "I have a light skin tone, I get ready easily," Jade said. "Are you making up excuses?" Una asked. "No, but _if _I do end up asking Ben, it will only be as friends," Jade said.  
Belle came from behind them and said, "I heard that you two were making a scrap book?" she asked.  
Jade freaked out for a second, thinking she had heard what they were talking about, then recovered and said, "Yeah, we are."  
"Why? Brooks doesn't even like me that way!" Belle said.  
Una looked at her, "Are you as blind as Jade? Come on! You can't tell me you don't see the way he looks at you, or how his eyes light up whenever you walk into the room. What is it with American girls not being able to see what is clearly right in front of them?" she asked.  
"It's not just American girls!" Jade said, "Just teenage girls in general."  
Belle said, "Stop changing the subject! What makes you think he likes me that way? Personally, I see him liking Una more than me," she sighed.  
Una looked at the girl, "He talks to me about how things from the other side of the world are different from things here."  
"Whatever. Just stop with the scrap booking, OK?" Belle asked.  
"Fine," Una said. "Sure," said Jade.  
"Should we put this part in the book?" Jade asked once Belle had walked away.  
"Yes, because I have an idea on how Brooks can prove to her he likes her. This will help explain the plan," Una said.  
"Awesome."

* * *

**Yeah I know, I left off with a ton of cliff hangers in some parts, but the inspiration well ran dry and most likely will come back by the time I start to write the next chapter.  
****What will happen with Ben and Jade? How about Brooks and Belle? And what did Sebastian and Cassidy talk about? Find out next time!  
****I would like to thank BwayAngle1296 for reading and reviewing my most recent song-fic!  
****I'm not trying to be mean to Lily Mae from the Glee Project season two, but anyone else think she should have gone home and is a total bitch, no just me? Can't wait for tonight's episode by the way.  
****My trip to Navuoo changed my life, if you want to know more PM me because, it's too much to put as an Author's Note, and this one's pretty long by itself so….  
****One more thing, if I don't put your character in right away, don't freak out, they will make it in at some point.  
****Well that's it for now,  
****SEE YA! Xp**


	7. Chapter Seven

**raintherainbows: Aww thank you! And, you'll see what Jade does in this chapter. Right? Poor Dani I wanted her to stay so bad! And yeah, Mario's kinda not one of my favorites anymore…sad.  
****BwayAngel1296: Ha-ha yeah! The secret about Jade, she was raised by two nerds… there's no way she would be like Brittany. Yeah, I still don't know what happened, and I wrote it! Wish me luck! Things may not be peaceful for long with the "Texas Twins". Can't say too much about Alexis. YEAH CONGRATULATIONS WEMMA! Plus the old glee kids are coming back for the announcement! And right? Mysteries of life…lol. This is long… I'll continue at the end.  
****Enjoy (:**

* * *

Right before glee the next day, instead of sitting with Una and Ben, Jade sat next to Ricky.  
She smiled, "Hey I heard you're from Dallas, I'm from Houston," she said. Ricky looked up, "Really?" Jade nodded her head. "Someone who understands what _real_ heat is!" he said. "At least the humidity isn't as bad in Dallas as it is in Houston!" she said. "True, true. There's something you came to ask isn't there?" he asked.  
Jade looked at him, "Well, I'm invited to a wedding and I need a date. I know that I can get out of third degree questioning if I bring you. So will you go with me?"  
"Sure," he said.  
"Oh my God, thank you," she said as she hugged him.

Ben watched as Jade talked and hugged the attractive Hispanic boy.  
Ben was not to happy about what happened. Why was she hugging him? Why did he even care?  
When Jade came to sit next to Una, Una asked, "What did you ask Ricky?" "I asked him if he wanted to be my date for the wedding and he said yes," Jade said. Una gave Jade a look. "What?" Jade asked. "Nothing," Una said "nothing at all.""What wedding?" Ben asked, unable to look Jade's way.  
"My best friend's mom is getting married to the dad of some guy we went to school with," she said.  
"Oh, how nice," Ben said under his breath.

"Ok guys, does anyone have a baby announcement song ready?" Mr. Schuester asked after he made sure his wife was there to approve.  
"I have one Mr. and Mrs. Schuester, congratulations by the way," said Margo."Thank you. What song are you going to sing?" asked Mrs. Schuester**(AN/ feels awesome to be able to write that!)  
**"Blessed" by Elton John."

"_Hey you, you're a child in my head  
__You haven't walked yet  
__Your first words have yet to be said  
__But I swear, you'll be blessed._

_I know you're still just a dream  
__Your eyes might be green  
__Or the bluest that I've ever seen  
__Anyway, you'll be blessed._

_And you, you'll be blessed  
__You'll have the best  
__I promise you that  
__I'll pick a star from the sky  
__Pull your name from a hat  
__I promise you that, promise you that, promise you that  
__You'll be blessed._

_I need you before I'm too old  
__To have and to hold  
__To walk with you and watch you grow  
__And know that you're blessed."_

Applause broke out and Mrs. Schuester had tears in her eyes, yes her baby would be blessed.

After glee, Jade and Ricky went off talking about when they were going to meet up and stuff like that. Ben watched them and for some reason felt jealous, why did Ricky get to go with her? Why didn't she want to ask him?  
Harry came from behind him, "You could try to make it less obvious that you want to kill Ricky you know."  
"What? I don't know what you're talking about. I don't even know Ricky, why would I want to kill him?" Ben asked.  
"Because Jade over there asked him to be her date and not you. Jade hugged him and not you. You may say that you don't like her and don't know what I'm talking about, but I know Ben. We all do," Harry said as he walked away, leaving Ben to wonder what he meant.  
Ben got the feeling that Harry knew something he didn't.

"Cassidy, you never told me what happened between you and Sebastian! Spill, now," Bridget said as she cornered her friend at Cheerios practice.  
"Well, we agreed that we should find time to see each other more before we can move on and be anything more than friends," Cassidy said.  
Bridget looked at her, "Really? And you're ok with that?""No I'm not ok with that! But what can I do?" she asked.  
"Are you doubting me and my awesome match making skills? I am insulted," Bridget said. "Sorry, didn't mean to do that," Cassidy said.  
"It's fine, but I do have a plan."

Una found Brooks, sat down, and put her arm around him, "Brooks my good man. It has come to my attention that you are 'fond' of Belle."  
Brooks gave her a look, "What if I am?" "It has also come to my attention that she believes you like me. Now before you begin, I told her it was crazy. But not to worry good sir, I have a plan," she said.  
"I just have one question."  
"What?"  
"Will you talk like that all the time? If you are, I'm looking to someone else for advice." "Fine I'll stop.  
"Thank you."

The next day at lunch Ben and Louis were sitting at a table.  
"Hey Louis, what do you think about the whole Jade thing?" Ben asked. He had never seen a girl with another guy and feel so…jealous.  
"You really want to come to me for advice on girls?" he asked. Louis was attractive, but he used it against the girls, he was a ladies man, a player.  
Ben shook his head after thinking of who he asked to help, "Yeah, remind me not to do it again, ok?"  
"Sure thing, mate," he said.  
"No but really, what do you think?" Ben asked. Louis looked passed him and said, "Ask her yourself, she's coming this way. And she's dyed her hair again." Ben had the feeling that Louis knew something too, but what?  
Ben turned around to see Jade walking their way, her hair was no longer a vibrant red, but an almost black dark brown. Una and Belle were with her, the only way they were able to recognize her.  
When they came closer, Louis asked, "Red, why did you dye your hair?"  
"Well the dress I'm forced to wear is mostly red and, I didn't think it would look right," she said sheepishly.  
"I helped her dye it," Una said. "Yeah thanks. Do you think you could come over again to help put the blue in there? I usually have my cousins wife do it, but she's back in Texas," Jade said. "Sure, as long as you don't get anymore strange calls from a family member," Una said. Jade looked at her, "It wasn't strange, it was just in Spanish." "Which is strange to me." Jade laughed and Ben went crazy. Was she doing all this for that Ricky kid in glee? He would have to find out.

And he did during a passing period. Ben found Ricky just standing by his locker. "Hey, Ricky isn't it?" he asked.  
Ricky looked surprised, sure Ben was in glee, but he was also a jock, and jocks could slushy you and throw you in a dumpster and moments notice. Or tell you to go back to Mexico even when you were Salvadorian.  
"Yup, that's me," he said after a while, trust the jock, for now anyway, he told himself. "This must sound really weird, but why did Jade ask you?" Ben asked finally.  
"What do you mean?" Ricky was confused. He wasn't going to bully him, and now he was asking about the some girl. Was the world ok? "Why did she ask you to be her date to the wedding?" Ben asked again.  
Ricky looked at Ben, "So people wouldn't push her into questions about how our nonexistent relationship is," Ricky said raising an eyebrow, Ben was a jock and he didn't know?  
"How would taking you help with anything?" Ben asked. Now _he_ was the confused one. How would taking Ricky help with anything? "Well the main reason that there would be nothing going on is that I'm openly gay," Ricky said.  
Ben looked at him, wide eyed, as his mouth hit the ground, "I'm sorry, what?" "Yeah, I'm out and proud, you didn't know that?" Ricky asked. Ben looked at him and shook his head. Ricky was gay? He did _not _see that one coming. So that's what people knew and he didn't. But Ricky didn't seem like the stereotype gay. Then again Jade was as white as a sheet and a full Hispanic. But this was a shock to Ben. "But if you do want to end up dancing with her by the end of the night, I can come up with a plan," Ricky said as he saw the look on Ben's face.

By the time they arrived in glee, almost everyone had some sort of plan that was at least starting to form.  
"Ok," Mr. Schue said as he put his hands together. "Does anyone else have a song they would like to sing for this weeks assignment?"  
Una raised her hand, "Jade and I worked on something last night while dying her hair. It's not usually a duet," she said. "And we interpreted it differently than most people," Jade added.  
"Well come on up. We're all about being different," Mr. Schue said.  
"We'll be singing '_A Thousand Years'_ by Christina Perri," Una said.

_Jade: "Heart beats fast  
__Colors and promises  
__How to be brave  
__How can I love when I'm afraid to fall?  
__But watching you stand alone  
__All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow_

_Both: One step closer_

_Una: I have died everyday waiting for you  
__Jade: Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
__For a thousand years  
__Una: I'll love you for a thousand more_

_Una: Time stands still  
__Beauty in all she is  
__I will be brave  
__I will not let anything take away  
__What's standing in front of me  
__Every breath  
__Every hour has come to this_

_Both: One step closer_

_Una: I have died everyday waiting for you  
__Jade: Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
__For a thousand years  
__Una: I'll love you for a thousand more_

_Jade: And all along I believed I would find you  
__Una: Time has brought your heart to me  
__I have loved you for a thousand years  
__Jade: I'll love you for a thousand more_

_Una: One step closer  
__Both: One step closer_

_Una: I have died everyday waiting for you  
__Jade: Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
__For a thousand years  
__Both: I'll love you for a thousand more_

_Jade: And all along I believed I would find you  
__Una: Time has brought your heart to me  
__I have loved you for a thousand years  
__Both: I'll love you for a thousand more"_

"Basically, you've been waiting for your kid and you'll be sure to love him or her," Una said as they finished.  
"Very good girls, very good," Mr. Schuester said. It was true; he'd been waiting to be a father since Terri, but that was all water under the bridge now. He knew that by the end of the week, he and Emma would have the perfect song and the rest of the glee club would all have time to practice and perform it. He also couldn't wait to see the old New Directions. It'd been a year since he'd seen the last of them walk out of the choir room with a high school diploma and their whole lives ahead of them. He missed them all and wondered what they had done with their lives so far.

Charlotte was wondering why her friend, Margo, had been happier lately. So she asked her. One thing she wasn't expecting was for her to say, "I joined glee. No one judges anyone. So far Alexis hasn't done anything and Tiffany hasn't killed us, Ben, yet so we're all good."  
"Maybe I should think about joining too," she said as she and Margo walked to the after school buses.

Tiffany walked up to Alexis, "Why are you hanging out with the loser club? They attacked us, and I'm still thinking of a way to get them back, you can't just go be friends with them now."  
"I'm not! And what's it to you? You don't control me! I'm my own person," Alexis said.  
"You're a little whore, that's what you are. I don't care what your brother says, you've probably done most of the school. I mean, your brother does. And Cassidy too, no matter what she says. Must be a glee thing, to be a whore," Tiffany said with as a smirk came across her face.  
"What's up with you? You're always a bitch, but we're best friends, you've _never_ said anything like that to me! What the hell is wrong with you?" Alexis asked as she walked away.  
Tiffany hated what she had done to the girl, because she was her best friend, and most of all because she was in love with her.

* * *

**Hehehe cliff hangers. Xp  
****To continue: Yeah, Mario has changed. Sad.  
****Another thing: I was thinking of doing something like this, but with the kids of the original glee kids. What do you think? Let me know! Oh I will still continue with this if I do the other story so…  
Also, I'll try to make my chapters longer, I really suck at that, or that's what my brother told me anyway. (Yeah I got a 23 year old guy reading Fanfiction 10 points of little sister!) **


	8. Chapter Eight

**SupaGleek: Haha yay! Glad to have you back! Lol and that's why Jade asked Ricky, so she could honestly tell people he was gay, plus it made a jealous Ben appear. Yeah, I was watching an old English movie, and I don't know, I just thought I'd like to put in that part.  
****Guest: Thank you (:  
****raintherainbows: I know, especial because Alexis likes guys 0.0 we shall see!****BwayAngle1296: Yeah and aww cute! Yeah and we'll see how Brelle and Sebassidy go with their plans. And yeah, I do cliffhangers when I can't think of anything else to write.  
****Guest (MIG): *sarcastic* Aww, love you too big bro. And remember, Fourth of July is soon, I can "accidentally" set you on fire now that you're back in Houston. THANKS FOR TAKING ME TO SNOW WHITE AND THE HUNTSMEN!**

* * *

Tiffany couldn't sleep that night. Why did she feel the way she did when Alexis was around? It was hard to be in love with your best friend, especially if you were in the closet. She didn't mean what she said to her, it just came out. How would Alexis ever forgive her? What would Zakk do to get back at her? Zakk was protective of his twin sister. He would never let Tiffany get away with what she said. He would never let his sister become anything like him. He always stood up for her. And she still had to worry about how she was going to get back at the glee club. Or not the whole club, she had done enough to Alexis for once, but Ben at least. She had still not forgiven him for the orange dye sprinkler stunt he had pulled. Safe to say that sleep did not come to her that night.

"Bridget, what are you wearing?" Cassidy asked as she saw her come out of her house.  
Bridget lowered her voice an octave, "Who's Bridget? I'm Brandon and I'm the new Dalton Academy Warbler."  
"Oh. My. God. What are you doing?" Cassidy asked as she looked at her friend to find her in fact wearing a Dalton uniform and her hair in a short 's voice was normal when she spoke again, "Well you said that he went to Dalton, so I thought I'd go to see why he doesn't want to go out with you. Since Dalton is an all boys school, this is the only way I can get in," she said gesturing to her outfit of the day.  
"Oh my God, you really have to do this?" Cassidy asked now as she tried to hide her laughter.  
"Yes. But I'm only going to their glee practice so it won't seem like I'm stalking him or something," Bridget said.  
"So you're going to our school dressed like that?" Cassidy asked.  
"No, I'm keeping this in my car then heading out when it's time to go."  
Cassidy just shook her head, Bridget was crazy, but her plan just might work.

"Brooks, after 'baby song' week is over, sing a song to Belle, something that will prove to her that you love her. Something that tells her that she can trust you," Una told her best guy friend.  
"I think I go it! Thanks Una!" he said as he hugged the girl. He knew just what he was going to sing to Belle. She was going to love, she just had to.

Ricky was talking to Ben about Ricky's plan. "You think that would work?" Ben asked.  
"Look, I have their whole set list and I can get Drella to turn her mike off and let you come out and dance with her," Ricky said.  
"Really? Aw thanks man!" Ben said as he gave the other boy a high five. He couldn't wait until Saturday, and it was only Thursday.

Una walked up to Jade, "Get the scrapbook ready, Brelle is about to become real."  
"Really? YES! How?" Jade asked. Una looked around to make sure Belle was no where to be seen and whispered the plan.  
"I'll bring my camera. Maybe we can do a slide show too!" Jade said. "Very good, Jade. You have learned well," Una said.  
Jade smiled, "I learned from the best."

Ricky sat with Jade, Ben, Una, Belle, Brooks, Louis, and Harry. Ricky took this time to let Ben know what song he would come in on.  
"So Jade, what song are the bride and groom dancing to?" Ricky asked.  
"Well they let the band pick the set list and everything so, they're going to end up dancing to 'All About Us' by He is We," she said.  
"It's a duet right?" Ricky asked."Yeah me and Drella are going to sing it. We would let Jose do the guy parts, but he can't sing. He is an amazing drummer though," Jade added in defense of her old friend.  
"Is he cute?" Ricky asked, seeing as he was going to the wedding, might as well find out if there was any guy that he would be interested in.  
"He's dating my friends Faith, one of the guitarist," Jade said.  
"Damn it."

"I got a baby song Mr. Schue!" Ben said when they got to glee that day.  
"All right Ben, you seem to know what you want to do, come one up," Mr. Schuester said.  
"I'm singing, 'Wonderful' by Colin Meloy."

"_My darling, what wonder have we wrought here?  
__It's weird and it's wonderful, dear_

_An ankle, an earlobe, an elbow bone  
__It's weird how wonderful grows  
__And it was only me and you  
__That made this three come out of two_

_My darling, what wonder have we wrought here?  
__It's weird and it's wonderful, dear  
__Oooooo  
__Oooooo_

_A 'tumbling' in Dublin and next thing you know  
__A weird and a wonderful show  
__All tendons and rib-cage and beating heart  
__A weird and a wonderful start_

_And it was only me and you  
__That made this three come out of two  
__My darling, what wonder have we wrought here?  
__It's weird and it's wonderful, dear  
__It's weird, but mostly wonderful, dear."_

"Who knew Ben was such a softie?" Harry asked jokingly when Ben was done and the rest of the club was done cheering, he had done a good job with the song looked at him, "Ha ha, you're so funny. But my cousin sang it to his wife when they were going to have a baby."  
"Right," Louis said with a sarcastic tone in his voice.  
"I'm not kidding you guys!" Ben said.  
"Sure you aren't," Brooks added with the same tone as Louis. They were having a blast messing with Ben right tried to change the subject, "Has anyone seen Bridget today?"  
Cassidy had to keep from smiling and laughing her way out of her seat as she remembered "Brandon" sneaking off to her car earlier.  
Belle looked around, "Now that you mention it, no," she said.  
"Stop trying to change the subject, Ben," Louis said.  
"Fine."

While all of this was happening in McKinley, Bridget, I mean "Brandon", was off in the Dalton choir room watching the Warblers perform and looking for Sebastian.  
She didn't have to look hard, he was the captain.  
"Welcome to the Warblers, newbie," Sebastian said. As he turned around and looked at her.  
Bridget now saw one reason Cassidy liked this guy so much.  
"I'm Brandon," she said finally in her lower voice and walked in with to have glee club with the infamous Sebastian and the Warblers.

After Warblers practice, Bridget asked Sebastian, "So do you have a girlfriend?"  
Sebastian looked at her, "Why would that matter to you?"  
"I'm just asking, because I have a sister. I think she might be interested in you," Bridget covered up. Nicely done, she thought to herself.  
"Well there is this one girl, but some of the guys are telling me to stay away since she and her glee club might have to go against each other in Sectionals, or Regional's, or ever Nationals. So tell your 'sister' that I'm not looking," he said as he walked away.  
"But if you really like the girl, it shouldn't matter that she's in a different glee club," she called after him.  
So that's what was keeping Sebastian away from Cassidy. She would just have to talk to the rest of the Warblers some other time.

After the New Directions practice, Alexis walked up to the rest of the Cassidy. "Hey Cass," she said.  
"Hey Alexis," Cassidy said, trying her hardest not to make things had been thinking about the things Tiffany said yesterday and was feeling guilty that she had always supported Tiffany in calling Cassidy a whore. She wanted to make new friends after realizing how much of a witch Tiffany really was.  
"I'm sorry for all the things I've ever said to you or about you. I was wondering if maybe we could start from the beginning and maybe be friends?" Alexis said as she held her hand out for Cassidy to shake.  
Cassidy was a nice girl and was in a good mood after seeing all the Bridget had done. Sure there was no denying that the girl was crazy, but she was the best friend anyone could ever have.  
"Sure," Cassidy said as she shook the girls hand.

Tiffany had been pacing outside of Alexis' house, waiting for her to come home.  
"What are you doing here?" Alexis asked as she saw the girl outside of her house.  
"I came to say sorry. You're the best person I know," _And I love you_, Tiffany thought without saying.  
"What do you want? You're only nice when you want something," Alexis said.  
Tiffany looked down, it was true. "I really am sorry. I didn't mean anything of what I said," was all she could think of saying.  
"Really? That's the best you could come up with? I'm going inside," Alexis said as she tried to make her way past the girl who was in front of her front door.  
Tiffany grabbed her hand, "Look, you are my best friend and I can't loose you," she said. _AND I LOVE YOU_ she thought.  
"Tiffany, I'm tried of you and you're bitchy ways. I want to be a better person. Being friends with you isn't in that plan. I have to go," she said as she got out of the other girls grip.  
Tiffany was about to kiss Alexis when Zakk opened the door. "I think my sister told you to leave," he said.  
Tiffany looked at Alexis, hopping she would tell Zakk that she could stay. After seeing that, that was not going to happen, she walked away with her hands held up in defeat. What was she going to do now? Alexis hated her. How could she have been so dumb to push things too far? She has having these and other thoughts as she looked back once more to see Zakk still outside and Alexis gone. Maybe it was for the best. If only she could convince her heart of that.  
Zakk gave her a cold hard stare as he made sure Tiffany was gone before heading inside.

Bridget was over at Cassidy's house telling her what she had uncovered as her day spent as Brandon.  
"So that's it? Because the others told him we would eventually be competition one day? That is so stupid!" Cassidy said.  
"Yeah I know it is, but you know, most guys aren't that bright. I mean come one, Ben thought Jade had a thing for Ricky even though Ricky's gay!" Bridget reminded her.  
"That's true," she said. "Oh did I tell you that Alexis wants to call a truce and be friends?" Cassidy added.  
"What? I don't trust it, and I don't trust her being in glee in the first place. I mean you heard the stories on how Sue would sometimes put a Cheerio in glee to spy and stuff like that. I wouldn't trust her," Bridget said.  
"Yeah, but you know, people can change. And I haven't seen her and Tiffany hanging out as much. Remember, when Alexis started hanging out with Tiffany is when she became over bitchy," Cassidy said.  
"Yeah, but I still don't trust her. She could have anything up her sleeve," Bridget said, trying to get her point across.  
"I think we should give her a chance. I think she really wants to change. You've also heard the stories on how the Cheerios sent to spy came out of glee better people and everything, right?" Cassidy reminded her friend.  
"Yeah. Fine, I'll give her a chance, but if she pulls anything I get to say I told you so, OK?" Bridget asked as she tried to look at it in a 'the glass is half full' kind of way.  
"Deal. And you never know, she might bring Zakk in with her one day," Cassidy said.  
"Eww! Why would I care if she brought Zakk with her, that would make things worse!" Bridget said.  
"Don't pretend like you didn't like him in fourth grade," Cassidy smiled.  
"Don't forget that you did too," Bridget reminded her.  
Cassidy thought for a moment, "Point taken," she said after a while."Exactly."

Sebastian couldn't get what Brandon had said out of his head. It really shouldn't matter. He was just scared of getting hurt, or that he might hurt Cassidy. He knew that she deserved better than someone like him. She deserved the best. But how could he tell his heart that? His heart wanted her with all it had. He just couldn't seem to slow it down when she was around. Why did a girl have that much power over his heart? It wasn't right? Who did she think she was to take his heart without even knowing it and not give it back? Oh right, she was Cassidy. The most beautiful girl that he'd ever seen. He knew he had to do something, but what? Maybe he could ask that Brandon kid. He was pretty sure Brandon was a girl anyway. No skinny guy had boobs, no matter how hard you try to hide them.

Drella was talking to Jade, "Oh hey did I tell you that David decided he was bi yesterday?"  
"What?" Jade asked. She had not seen that coming at all.  
"Yeah, he just came down stairs and said, 'Papa, Maria, Drella, I'm bi,' and walked out the door and went to school," she said."Yeah, that is something David would do isn't it?" Jade asked as she remembered things the boy had done that were similar to that. "I better tell Ricky to stay away from him at the wedding now," she said with a laugh.  
"Ha ha yeah, that'd be best. But Ricky wouldn't go for a guy like David anyway. David's still too much of a jerk," Drella added.  
"Yeah, Ricky's too smart to fall for David's lines and stuff," Jade added.  
Ricky would be fine, wouldn't he?

* * *

**Well thanks for reading. I hope this was long enough for you big bro. And he also gave me ideas for characters for the other story, so sorry if you wanted to submit, my brother gave me some really good characters plus some that I already had. So I'm sorry, but I will still do the story if you guys want me to. **


	9. Chapter Nine

**BwayAngle1296: Tell my brother that! Yeah, I know right! Yeah, Bridget's crazy, but you knew that! Yup, Ben's never gonna live that one down! Won't say too much and yay! One reader!  
****raintherainbow: Yeah, I do feel bad for Tiffany sometimes too. Dude, I love "Brandon", he might come back soon. Ben lost all his street cred just then, he won't live it down. Yeah, Jade needs to keep an eye on Ricky and David!  
****wicked Rock Star: I know! I'm so sorry! I was going through the characters I had written in and was like, "Holy crap! I'm Ryan Murphy and Margo is my Tina… NOOOOOO!" So I promise I will try to write more of her, if it helps, I feel bad.**

* * *

"Well, is Brandon making a return?" Cassidy asked Bridget as she saw her the next day in her Cheerios uniform the next day.  
"Maybe, but not today. Dalton's got some pretty good looking guys, I need time to recover from all the hotness'," she said with a kidding smile. "No but the real reason is that I borrowed the uniform from my cousin who was sick yesterday, he's better now."  
"Maybe he'll get sick again soon," Cassidy said with a shrug.  
"Oh, I _know_ he's getting sick soon. I told him that I was going to bring him something to eat for dinner. He's allergic to peanuts, so I'm bringing him a spring roll with peanut dipping and then telling him I forgot, but I won't be doing that 'til Sunday so he'll be sick on Monday," Bridget said.  
Cassidy looked at her and hugged her, "You are such a good friend, but a terrible cousin," she laughed.  
"He'll be fine! It's more revenge, he did something like this to me when we were little," Bridget said.  
Cassidy didn't ask anymore, not that she didn't care; just that Bridget and her cousin seemed to only be after revenge.

* * *

"Ok guys, today is the last day of the baby song week. Who's got a song?" Mr. Schue asked when they were in glee.  
Harry smirked, "Ben's got a heart, and maybe he's got himself another song."  
Ben glared, "You're gonna get it for that."  
"Oh, I'm so scared," he said as he mockingly put his hands up and waved them.|  
Ricky raised his hand, "Mr. Schue, I have a song."  
"Well come on up then Ricky," he said as he took a seat next to his already glowing wife.  
"I'm going to be singing, 'Isn't She Lovely' is Stevie Wonder," he said.

"_Isn't she lovely?  
__Isn't she wonderful?  
__Isn't she precious?  
__Less than one minute old.  
__I never thought through love we'd be  
__Making one as lovely as she  
__But, isn't she lovely made from love?_

_Isn't she pretty?  
__Truly the angles best.  
__Boy, I'm so happy  
__We have been heaven blessed.  
__I can't believe what God has done  
__Through us, He's given life to one  
__But isn't she lovely made from love?_

_Isn't she lovely?  
__Life and love are the same.  
__Life is Aisha  
__The meaning of her name  
__Lonnie, it could have not been done  
__Without you who conceived the one  
__That's so very lovely, made from love."_

"I thought Ben was going to sing that one?" Louis said as the applause died down.  
"Will you guys just let it go?" Ben asked with a miserable look on his face.  
"Nope, we will _not_ let it go," Louis said as he looked at his friend and smiled. It was Ben's own fault; he walked himself into that trap.

"Where were you yesterday, Bridget?" Margo asked.  
Bridget looked at the quite girl and said, "I was helping my cousin out, he was sick."  
Cassidy smiled because she knew what Bridget had really done yesterday.  
Alexis figured there was something Cassidy and Bridget weren't telling her and Margo, but she didn't ask.  
Instead, she thought of the events of the night before outside her home. Why had Tiffany been there? Sure, she was the girl's only friend, but she could manipulate someone else into being her friend. Well not, manipulate, because some people would kill to be her friend for the popularity. Still, Alexis could be replaced as Tiffany's friend, why was she there last night, and why was she leaning in before Zakk came out? What was she going to do? Well it didn't matter now, she was wanting to start all over. Even if it meant not having her best old ex friend in her life.

* * *

Ricky smiled as Jade picked him up for the wedding the next day. "You ready?" she asked him. "Yeah, let's go," he says as he walks out the door, telling his parents that he would be back, and closed it.  
It was a nice and simple ceremony in the local church with Drella, David's six-year-old sister, Linda, and Drella's older brother, Jason, were the best men and maids of honor.

The reception started and when people asked Jade if she and Ricky were together, she would smile and say, "He's gay." The looks on their faces were hilarious if you asked her. They would look at him with their mouth's open and eyes wide.  
When Jade went up on stage to get things ready for her and her old band "Night Fall", she said to him, "Don't go near David."  
"Yeah, I got it. I just don't know who he is!" Ricky said. He wasn't at the church part of the wedding. "Tall guy with…" she started to say as her friend and drummer Jose came and pulled her on stage.  
This is going to be interesting isn't it?

After a many songs, a tall boy with short curly black hair came and sat down next to Ricky. "Mind if I sit here?" he asked.  
"I don't mind at all," Ricky said. The boy was handsome.  
"So who are you here with? Bride or groom?" the boy asked.  
Ricky thought for a moment, in reality he was here for neither, but he was here with Jade and Jade was here for the bride. "Bride," he said finally. "And what about you?" Ricky asked in return.  
The boy smiled, "Groom." The boy looked at him and said, "Do you like to dance?"  
Ricky smiled back and said, "A little."  
"Come on, let's go then." the boy said as he stood up and walked to the dance floor.  
When Ricky followed him and they began to dance he said, "You know, my little sister is the one who told me to go talk to you. She said I'd been staring at you for a while now," the unnamed boy told Ricky.  
Ricky smiled, "Really?" "Yeah. What school do you go to?" the guy asked.  
"I go to McKinley. What about you?" Ricky asked. "I go to Dalton, but I know someone in McKinley. We used to date," the boy said.  
Ricky still hadn't put two and two together and said, "Really?"  
The boy smiled, "Yeah. She's up there singing with the band," he said as he nodded in the direction of the stage.  
Ricky stopped, "Her name wouldn't happen to be Jade, would it?"  
"Yeah, that's her," he said.  
"And your name wouldn't happen to be David, would it?" Ricky asked, scared out of his mind for the answer, he really liked this guy too.  
"Yeah, it is. The groom is my dad," he said.  
Ricky looked up at the stage to see Jade giving him eyes that were telling him to get away for his own good or else she would stop in the middle of the song and tear the two apart.  
"I have to go to the bathroom. I'll be right back," Ricky said as he broke away from the dance and headed in the direction of the restrooms.

The minute David started to walk in Ricky's direction and sit down, Jade wanted nothing more but to tell Ricky that the guy was David. When they started dancing, Drella held her arm to keep her from telling David to not corrupt Ricky and leave him heart broken. When Ricky looked at her with eyes wide and in shock, she knew he had figured it out and calmed down a bit. She still wanted to kill David, but that was normal. There was only one song left before the first dance of the bride and groom. She and Drella worked it out that they would dedicate the song to David.

Ricky came out of the bathroom and avoided David as he went and took another seat in a different spot than before in case David went looking for him. While he was in the restroom he texted Ben to be there soon because they were about to perform the song.

Jade looked to see Ricky in a different spot with David far away from him and smiled. Maybe this would be a good night after all.  
"Alright guys, we, as a band, are dedicating this song to someone we know. He will know who he is when the song starts to play, and we won't call him out. So now we're going to be singing, 'Radio' by He is We," Drella said.

_Jade: "He grew up just a little too fast  
__Lost and needs it's on his past._

_Drella: I can hear him hummin'  
__From the other side of the room  
__Guess he's got rhythm  
_'_Cause he hums every time he's blue  
__Ohhhh._

_Both: Radio,  
__Bleed me a melody  
__That will make this boy cry.  
__Radio,  
__Bleed me a melody  
__That'll make him wonder why,  
__He was so cold._

_Both: Broken glass and a pretty face  
__Silent mourn, full of hate  
__Quiet face, silent mind  
__Screaming for consequence  
__Bleedin' for more._

_Both: Radio,  
__Bleed me a melody  
__That will make this boy cry.  
__Radio,  
__Bleed me a melody  
__That'll make him wonder why,  
__He was so cold._

_Jade: Play him a song that reminds him  
__Of a time when he wasn't  
__Both: Tumbling down, down  
__Tumbling down_

_Both: Radio,  
__Bleed me a melody  
__That will make this boy cry.  
__Radio,  
__Bleed me a melody  
__That'll make him wonder why,  
__He was so cold.  
__Drella: (Radio)_

_Drella: Radio Jade: (Radio)  
__Drella: Radio Jade: (Bleed me a melody)  
__Drella: Radio Jade: (Make him cry)_

_Drella: Radio Jade: (Bleed me a melody)  
__Drella: Radio_

_Jade: That boy's got rhythm Drella: (Radio)  
__Jade: 'Cause he hums every time he's blue Drella: (Radio)_

_Drella: Radio  
__Jade: Radio  
__Drella: Radio."_

The audience applauded and wondered who the song was about while David gave them all death glares. Ricky knew who the song was about too and hoped the boy wouldn't be back to find him any time soon. Why was it always the hot guys that are jerks?  
Ben stood close to the door and heard the whole song. He knew that the next song he would be singing with Jade, and hopped she still didn't have feelings for that David guy.

Jade smiled, "Alright everyone, we would like to clear the dance floor so that the bride and groom can dance," she said. She felt good about singing that song because that's what happened to David. He wanted to be an adult and thought he was the king of the world and could do whatever he wanted.  
As soon as the dance floor was cleared and the happy couple were on the dance floor, the band began.

_Jade: "Take my hand,  
__I'll teach you to dance  
__I'll spin you around  
__Won't let you fall down_

_Jade: Would you let me lead?  
__You can step on my feet  
__Give it a try  
__It'll be alright"_

It was Ben's turn to sing the duet part with Jade. Drella gave him a smile and he knew her mike was off.

_Jade and Ben: "The room's hush, hush  
__And now's our moment  
__Jade: Take in  
__Feel it all and hold it  
__Both: Eyes on you,  
__Eyes on me,  
__We're doing this right."_

Jade looked around at Drella, she wasn't singing? She knew the voice that was, she just didn't know what he would be doing her and she couldn't see him. She looked at Ricky and gave him a confused look. Ricky tilted his head toward a door where no other than Ben was standing right there.

_Both: "'Cause lovers dance when they're feeling in love  
__Spotlight's shining it's all about us  
__Jade: It's all, all, all, all,  
__Both: About uh, uh, uh, uh, us.  
__And every heart in the room will melt  
__This is a feeling I've never felt but  
__It' all, all, all, about us."_

Ben walked up onto the stage and gave Jade a smile. Jade looked at Drella. Drella smiled at her friend. Jade looked at Ricky who gave her a thumbs up with a smile. Why was Ben doing this? And why were they all smiling at her? Jose, the drummer, chuckled as he saw the old familiar confused face of his friend.

_Ben: "Suddenly,  
__I'm feeling brave  
__I don't know what's got into me  
__Why I feel this way.  
__Can we dance,  
__Real slow?  
__Can I hold you,  
__Can I hold you close?"_

Ben smiled at Jade. She looked so pretty to him right now, well every day, but especially today. He looked into her eyes and for the first time since he had begun singing, Jade knew what was going on and blushed.

_Jade and Ben: "The room's hush, hush  
__And now's our moment  
__Jade: Take in  
__Feel it all and hold it  
__Both: Eyes on you,  
__Eyes on me,  
__We're doing this right."_

Ben took Jade's hand. Everything just felt right. They both looked at the bride and groom and smiled. This was a wonderful night.

_Both: "'Cause lovers dance when they're feeling in love  
__Spotlight's shining it's all about us  
__Jade: It's all, all, all, all,  
__Both: About uh, uh, uh, uh, us.  
__And every heart in the room will melt  
__This is a feeling I've never felt but  
__It' all, all, all, about us."_

David faked throwing up the whole time he saw his ex-girlfriend and some random guy singing. What had he seen in her to begin with? And where did Ricky go? He went on his adventure to find him. He stopped and smiled as he saw his father and now step mother dance, they looked so happy. So it turns out David does have a heart, a small one.

_Jade: "Do you hear that love?  
__They're playing our song.  
__Ben: Do you think we're ready?  
__Oh I'm really feeling it  
__Jade: Do you hear that love?  
__Do you hear that love?_

David gave up on his search for Ricky when his little sister came and asked him to dance with her as other people started to get back on the dance floor. Maybe sometime soon he would see the boy, after all the night was still young.

_Ben: Do you hear that love?  
__They're playing our song  
__Jade: Do you think we're ready?  
__Yeah, love, I'm really feeling it.  
__Do you hear that love?  
__Ben: Do you hear that love?_

Ricky smiled as he video typed the whole thing. He wanted a boy that would do something like this for him.

_Jade: Do you hear that love?  
__They're playing our song  
__Ben: Do you think we're ready?  
__Oh I'm really feeling it.  
__Jade: Do you hear that love?  
__Both: Do you hear that love?_

Jade smiled a big smile as she looked into Ben's eyes. He'd been so sweet lately. This was a great night.

_Jade: Lovers dance when they're feeling in love_

_Spotlight's shining it's all about us_

_Ben: It's all about us_

_Jade: It's all about us._

_Drella: (Do you hear that love?)_

A different boy came up to Ricky, "Do you want to dance? I saw you dancing with David earlier, and I don't blame you for walking away. I go to school with him and he's kind of a big jerk" the other boy said.

Ricky smiled, "I would love too."

Maybe this night was perfect for everyone after all.

_Both: Every heart in the room will melt  
__This is a feeling I've never felt but  
__Jade: It' all, all, all, about us._

Jose looked into Faith, one of the guitar players, eyes. This song was for them too.  
Drella thought of her own boyfriend, Arturo, that was here just for her that she Skyped with every night. She looked for him the crowd and smiled wide when she found him.

_Both: "'Cause lovers dance when they're feeling in love  
__Spotlight's shining it's all about us  
__Jade: It's all, all, all, all,  
__Ben: About uh, uh, uh, uh, us.  
__Jade: (Hey-ey, hey)  
__Ben: Every heart in the room will melt  
__Both: This is a feeling I've never felt but  
__It' all, all, all, about us."_

Ben kissed Jade's cheek and she turned a dark red. Things were good for at least three members on the McKinley High New Directions.

* * *

Bridget was thinking about what Cassidy said the other day, why would Cassidy think she still liked Zakk after all those years? And look what kind of a guy he turned out to be! How could she even say something like that? Cassidy was making Bridget think of her feelings toward the other half of the White twins.

* * *

**Will things stay peaceful for long? Will David try to come looking for Ricky? And who's that other boy? Find out in the next chapter! (:**


	10. Chapter Ten

**raintherainbows: Aww thank you! And yeah Ricky was saved. Yeah I know, Ben has a heart! I don't know, maybe Cassidy would be able to help with that ;) I know I feel so bad about the Margo thing.  
****Guest: Um if I do, I can't take them as a review, I have to get them Pmed or else it makes the story "interactive" and that's against the rules of Fanfction.  
****BwayAngel1296: Yeah, Bade is the first New Directions couple! You'll get to know more about the guy Ricky danced with. Yeah, who doesn't love Brandon? And thank you for that, since someone asked nicely, I'll try harder. (Cough, cough Isaac.)  
****Xadamjackson13: Aww thank you! And it's nice to hear that I made someone smile. Don't worry you will find out about Ricky's guy, sorry for making you mad :/**

* * *

"Ricky…Who was that you danced with yesterday?" Jade asked with a smile on her face as she and Ricky were going to meet the rest of the glee club at the Lima Bean to hear the announcement of what baby song or songs they were going to sing for the announcement party the Schuester's were going to have.  
Ricky blushed, "Who, Martin? He's some boy that goes to Dalton."  
"Ohh, a Dalton guy, I see," Jade said. "Get you a Warbler."  
"How did you know he was in the choir?" Ricky asked.  
"I didn't, it was just a lucky guess," she said.  
"So what about you and Ben?" Ricky asked as he turned the conversation to her. He wanted to talk her ear off about Martin, but they were getting closer to the Lima Bean and he wasn't sure if he wanted the rest of the glee club hear him gush about the boy.  
It was Jade's turn to blush, "Well, you were there, you know what happened," she said as she smiled.  
"Yeah, but what happened _after_?" he asked.  
"Oh look, we're here," Jade said as she opened the door and walked in with Ricky behind her.  
"We'll talk later," he said. "Yes, we will because you still haven't told me anything about Martin," she said.  
"Fine."

"Looks like Ben's heart has grown even more. Or have his balls been removed?" Harry asked as he walked into the Lima Bean to find Ben with his arm around Jade's chair. "Well Harry, at least I can get a girl," he said with a smirk.  
"Need some ice for that burn, Harry?" Louis asked him.  
Harry glared, "Shut up, Lou."  
"Alright, it looks like we're all here," Mr. Schuester said as he put his hands together. He and Emma had been talking non-stop about what song or songs they were going to have the glee kids sing.  
"Yeah, so what song are we going to sing?" Louis asked.  
"It better not be Ben's song, it'll kill me if we do that song," Harry said.  
"We are doing Ben's song, and we're doing Brooks' song too," Mrs. Schuester said. Brooks had sung, "(You're) Having my Baby".  
Margo looked down, she had worked hard on her song, but at the same time, it wasn't the only one that wasn't picked. Ricky's song wasn't picked and neither did the duet that Jade and Una sung, so she didn't feel too bad.  
"God, what has the world come to?" Harry asked as he banged his head at the table he was sitting at, he did _not _want to sing the song Ben had.  
Ben smiled, "You know, most girls like a nice guy."  
Harry looked up at him, "Jade doesn't count."  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Jade asked him as she gave him a look that could kill.  
Harry's eyes went wide, "I didn't mean it that way Jade, I meant that, he's got you under some sort of spell."  
"Whatever," Jade said as she rolled her eyes.  
"So get ready to practice tomorrow to be ready by Friday night. You'll get to meet my first glee club there," Mr. Schuester said with a smile. He missed his original glee kids. He kept up with some of them, but others had become busy with college and the jobs they've had since they left Lima. But he had managed to contact all of them and knew they were all coming, he couldn't wait.

Una and Jade were talking, "So we get to meet the infamous original glee kids Saturday," Una said.  
"Yeah, I wonder if they'll like us?" Jade asked.  
"I don't know. Who knows what they were like and what they're like now," Una said.  
And it was a very good question; how would the original glee kids react to the new glee kids?

"Alright Brooks, you know the plan?" Una asked him as they were about to walk into glee the next day. "Yes, I know the plan," he said. He was going to prove to Belle that it was _her_ he liked. "What song are you going to sing to her?" Una asked. Brooks looked at her, "Ok, but the only reason I'm telling you is because you gave me the idea to sing to her. I'm singing 'Moments' by One Direction." "We'll see how that goes," Una said knowing how the rest of the guys in the glee club were like.

"Well before we begin practicing, Brooks wanted to sing something," Mr. Schue said as he let Brooks come up.  
"This is for you Belle," Brooks said as he began, earning him looks and making Belle blush as the rest of the club, but Una, wondered what was going on.

"_Shut the door  
__Turn the light off  
__I wanna be with you  
__I wanna be your love  
__I wanna lay beside you  
__I cannot hide this  
__Even though I try_

_Heart beats harder  
__Time escapes me  
__Trembling hands  
__Touch skin  
__It makes this hard girl  
__And the tears stream down my face_

_If we could only have this life  
__For one more day  
__If we could only turn back time_

_You know I'll be  
__Your life  
__Your voice  
__Your reason to be  
__My love  
__My heart  
__Is breathing for this  
__Moment  
__In time  
__I'll find the words to say  
__Before you leave me today_

_Close the door  
__Throw the key  
__Don't wanna be reminded  
__Don't wanna be seen  
__Don't wanna be without you  
__My judgment's clouded  
__Like tonight's sky_

_Hums are silent  
__Voice is numb  
__Try to scream out my lungs  
__It makes this harder  
__And tears stream down my face_

_If we could only have this life  
__For one more day  
__If we could only turn back time  
__You know I'll be  
__Your life  
__Your voice  
__Your reason to be  
__My love  
__My heart  
__Is breathing for this  
__Moment  
__In time  
__I'll find the words to say  
__Before you leave me today_

_Flashing light's in my mind  
__Going back to the time  
__Playing games in the street  
__Kicking balls with my feet_

_There's a numb in my toes  
__Standing close to the edge_

_There's a pile of my clothes  
__At the end of your bed_

_As I feel myself fall  
__Make a joke of it all_

_You know I'll be  
__Your life  
__Your voice  
__Your reason to be  
__My love  
__My heart  
__Is breathing for this  
__Moment  
__In time  
__I'll find the words to say  
__Before you leave me today_

_You know I'll be  
__Your life  
__Your voice  
__Your reason to be  
__My love  
__My heart  
__Is breathing for this  
__Moment  
__In time  
__I'll find the words to say  
__Before you leave me today."_

Belle ran up to Brooks when he was done, "Was that really for me?" she asked.  
"Yes, how could you even think that I liked anybody but you?" he asked as he looked into her eyes.  
"You are _no longer_ my brother," Louis interrupted. "Because Smith men would think about how embarrassing this would be before doing it," he added.  
"Whatever Louis," Brooks was shaking his head in the back, "What has glee done to them?" he asked aloud. "First it was Ben, now it's Brooks, what is going to happen to me or Louis? Are we going to loose all respect for ourselves too?" he asked, being overly dramatic.  
"Well, at least Brooks and I can get somebody," Ben said with a smile.  
Harry and Louis glared at Brooks and Ben.  
"Alright guys, let's go practice," Mr. Schuester said as he chuckled watching his new set of New Directions tease each other.

"So your cousin was fine I take it?' Cassidy asked as she noticed Bridget still in glee during the practice.  
"It turns out that it's my other cousin that's allergic to peanuts, but don't worry, he's letting me borrow it tomorrow to get out of taking a test he has," Bridget said.  
"Doesn't he have more than one uniform?" Cassidy asked.  
"Huh, he could have let me keep it. I guess all he has is that one uniform, but that doesn't make sense. Oh well," Bridget said.  
Cassidy laughed, "You and your family. What's his name by the way?"  
"Martin. He's a Warbler so, I think they might catch on that when one of us isn't there, the other one is. Hopefully not though," she said.

Zakk and Alexis were at home after glee practice, "Why do you stay in glee?" Zakk asked his twin sister.  
"I don't know. I feel like it's the one place at school where it doesn't matter where you are on the social ladder, or what you've done, you just all fit in together," Alexis said. "I bet that sounds really dumb to you."  
Zakk smiled, "Well, if you like it then that's fine. As long as you're happy. How are you feeling about the whole Tiffany thing?" he asked. He had been looking out for his sister and wanted to know how she felt about loosing one of her best and closest ' smile faded, "I don't know. Can we not talk about it right now?" she asked.  
"Sure," Zakk said.

"Hey Margo, do you think I could audition for glee, or is it too late?" Charlotte Yu asked her friend and fellow Cheerio.  
She and Margo joined glee for the same reason; so they wouldn't be bullied anymore. For some reason, everyone bullied Charlotte because she was half Asian. She didn't understand why, but they did. But then again, most of the things the bullies at her school do don't make sense either.  
"No, I'm sure it's not too late. We have practice tomorrow, you should come. Bridget, Cassidy, and Alexis are in it too," Margo said. She really wanted her friend to be with her in glee because not only did she love it, but also she and Char were very close because they joined the Cheerios for the same reason and were both bullied throughout much of their school years.|  
"Great, I will be there tomorrow," Charlotte said.

"So, Ricky, spill," Jade said as she Una and Ricky were in Jade's house after the glee practice.  
"Yeah, I want to know about this mystery guy you danced with," Una said.  
"Well he goes to Dalton, and he's in his glee club, the Warblers, and he doesn't like David all that much, he's pretty funny and his name is Martin Carter," Ricky said.  
"Aw, Ricky's happy," Una said.  
"Yes I am. We've been texting everyday since Saturday. Thank you Jade," Ricky said.  
"For what?" Jade asked. "For taking me to the wedding where I could meet him," Ricky said with a smile.  
"No problem, thank you for the Ben thing," Jade said. "He told me you were the one that came up with the idea. And Una got Brooks and Belle together, so our scrap booking days are not over!"  
The girls high-fived and Ricky shook his head, how did he end up with these two, he wondered silently to himself.

"The word dyslexia was invented by Nazis to piss of kids with dyslexia. And Scrabble was also invented by Nazis to piss of kids with dyslexia," Ben said as he and the rest of the glee club sat around at lunch.  
"What?" Belle asked as she looked at him, beyond confused, just like everyone else.  
"What are you talking about now Ben?" Margo asked, they all knew Ben had ADHD, but this was weird, even for him.  
"This is true; they proved it," Ben said.  
Brooks looked at Jade, "What did you do?"  
Jade held up her hands, "What makes you think I did anything? You heard him; he just started going crazy on us!"  
"I know where he got it from! He got it from Eddie Izzard!" Harry said as he pointed at Ben.  
"My cover has been blown," Ben said with his head down.  
"I seriously doubt that you were ever Eddie Izzard during any point in your life," Margo said as they finally figured out what was wrong with Ben, today anyway.  
"You don't know that!" Ben said.  
"Well, I personally like Normal Ben better than Eddie Izzard Ben," Jade said as she kissed his check earning and "Ew!" and fake gags from Harry and Louis.  
Ben smiled, "Normal Ben it is then!"  
Alexis smiled, "Ben, you were never normal."  
Margo looked at Cassidy, "Have you seen Bridget today?"  
Belle said, "I saw her, but it looked like she was leaving; is everything fine?"  
Cassidy smiled, "She's fine; she just had to do something."

Bridget convinced Martin to go to Warblers practice with her. He wouldn't stop talking about some guy he met at a wedding on Saturday.  
"Martin, what's his name?" Bridget asked after he told her that he went to McKinley.  
"His name is Ricky Alvarez," Martin said as he smiled. He hadn't stopped thinking about Ricky and hopped Ricky was on the same boat. Ricky was different from anyone he'd ever met, in a good way.  
"I KNOW HIM!" Bridget said as her eyes grew. Ricky and her cousin, who would have known?  
"Really? Oh crap, don't tell him anything. I know you. You better swear you won't tell him anything about our conversation right now," Martin said as they were about to walk into the door to the Warblers room.  
"Fine, I swear I won't say anything," she said.  
"Good."

After practice was over Sebastian came to talk to "Brandon". "So what do you think I should do? You know, if I want the girl to be mine?" he asked.  
"Just tell her. I'm sure she feels the same way," Brid…Brandon said.  
"Really? That's it? Do you really think it would work?" he asked. It couldn't be that easy to win a girl over.  
"Yeah, I really think it would work."  
"Ok, thanks!" Sebastian said as he turned away and tried to figure out when the right time to tell Cassidy might be. He really had to give credit to Brandon, although he was pretty sure Brandon was a girl, maybe that's how he knows so much. It had to be, right?

David overheard Martin telling Brandon that he liked Ricky. So that's where he went to? To go dance with Martin? David didn't know what he was going to do yet, but he would come up with something. What did Martin have that he didn't?

Tiffany was still trying to figure out a way she could at least still be friends with Alexis, but how? Wait, Alexis was in glee, maybe she could audition and prove to her that she really was sorry. She knew just what song she would sing, that is, if she did happen to join glee.

Margo and Charlotte walked into the glee club, "Mr. Schuester, can I audition?" Charlotte asked. "Sure, go ahead," Mr. Schue said as soon as the rest of the glee club were in their seats.  
"My song is 'Don't Stop Believin'" by Journey," she said and memories came flooding back to Mr. Schue. He really did miss the kids.

"_Just a small town girl  
__Livin' in a lonely world  
__She took the midnight train  
__Goin' anywhere  
__Just a city boy  
__Born and raised in south Detroit  
__He took the midnight train  
__Goin' anywhere_

_A singer in a smoky room  
__The smell of wine and cheap perfume  
__For a smile they can share the night  
__It goes on and on and on and on_

_Strangers waiting  
__Up and down the boulevard  
__Their shadows searching  
__In the night  
__Streetlights, people  
__Livin' just to find emotion  
__Hidin' somewhere in the night_

_Workin' hard to get my fill  
__Everybody wants a thrill  
__Payin' anything to roll the dice  
__Just one more time  
__Some will win  
__Some will loose  
__Some where born to sing the blues  
__Oh, the movie never ends  
__It goes on and on and on and on_

_Strangers waiting  
__Up and down the boulevard  
__Their shadows searching  
__In the night  
__Streetlights, people  
__Livin' just to find emotion  
__Hidin' somewhere in the night_

_Don't stop believin'  
__Hold on to the feelin'  
__Streetlights, people  
__Don't stop believin'  
__Hold on  
__Streetlights, people."  
_"Welcome to glee Charlotte," was all he was able to say after hearing that song again. He really couldn't wait to see the old New Directions soon.

Margo smiled, "See? I told you it wasn't too late."  
"Yeah, thank you for telling me about this," Charlotte said to her friend as she gave her a hug.  
"No problem," Margo said, returning the hug. Margo couldn't wait to be in glee with her best friend.

"So, how did it go?" Cassidy asked when she saw Bridget.  
"Well it turns out that my cousin likes Ricky!" she said.  
"Really? Cool. Anyway, I meant with Sebastian!" Cassidy said.  
"He said he was going to tell you his feelings soon. I convinced him it was the best thing to do," Bridget said.  
"Really? Do you know when he's telling me?" Cassidy asked.  
"He didn't say, and I don't think I would tell you even if I did know when because then you'd just be waiting for it and if he chickens out, you might have to wait for a while long then blame me for why he hasn't told you yet," Bridget said.  
"That's probably true," Cassidy said.

Henry Walker wanted to join glee and after seeing many other people do so this year, decided he would to. When he didn't know. But he knew that the New Directions were amazing and he wanted to be part of them. He'd seen their performances and knew he wanted to be apart of this amazing group of kids at his school. Plus he heard that some of the guys he sort of knew were finding girlfriends in this club. Everything about it invited him in. He would join, if only he could get himself in the door.

* * *

**Who else was sad to see Charlie go home last night? He was funny! Still think it should have been Lily, even if she wasn't in the bottom three this week.  
And am I the only one who ships Blake and Nellie? Come on, please tell me it's not just me!  
And if you haven't seen him, look up luanlegacy on Youtube and then try to tell me he doesn't look like Abraham!  
Anyway this was my little Glee Project rant.  
And the story was also my attempt to write a longer chapter. Hehehe. **


	11. Chapter Eleven

**In honor of getting 50+ reviews… I'm replying to all the ones left on the last chapter. I love you guys by the way…this is the most reviews I've ever gotten and you have no idea how much it means to me (: Love you guys! (:  
****ILOVEPUCKLEBERRY: First, thank you for Harry and thanks for the rest of his songs!  
****Diana: I love that idea! Mind if I use it? And thank you for reviewing!  
****Xadamjackson13: Aww it's nice to hear I made you smile again (: Yay Micky!  
****raintherainbows: All reviews are appreciated.  
****BwayAngel1296: Yeah yay for them and we'll see what David comes up with. Yay for Brelle! Yeah, only a dream lol. It should be fun, shouldn't it? Maybe, just to at least get her friend back. Haha Brandon is awesome! Yeah, yay Henry! Yeah, wouldn't be glee without drama lol. And thank you for reviewing my other story... it means a lot to me. I know I was like "CHARLIE! NOOOOO!" Blake and Nellie (: I hope she makes it all the way.  
****OTHGG24: Thank you (: Yeah I was watching Eddie Izzard while I was writing and ended up trying what I was hearing so I decided to keep it make have Ben say it, so, but yeah, he would have done it on his own I'm sure, lol. Hum…Good idea! Yeah, might come sooner than expected. Blake and Nellie (:  
****Storm229: No problem! And I already have ideas on who ;)  
****Once again… LOVE YOU GUYS!  
****Oh and if you saw Chris Colfer on The View, who else died when he said he and Mike Tyson were the same and that would either grow up to be him or Mike Tyson?**

* * *

It started out as a regular day. Mr. Schuester went on with his day and couldn't wait until it was time for glee. It was Friday and he and the newer New Directions had been practicing very hard for the baby announcement. He loved the idea that soon Emma's tiny stomach would be big with their child.  
When he got to the choir room, he expected to see his now New Directions, but instead was greeted by the smiling faces of the old New Directions.  
They were all there, Sam, Mercedes, Kurt, Blaine, Rachel, Finn, Puck, Quinn, Tina, Mike, Artie, Santana, Brittany, Rory, Sugar, and Joe.  
"Guys!" he said as he ran they all embraced in a group hug.  
"We have a song for you Mr. Shue," Puck said, mohawk still intact.

When they got to the auditorium, Mr. Schuester saw the newest New Directions all sitting down in the seats.  
"You guys knew about this?" he asked.  
"What kind of a glee club would we be if we didn't?" Charlotte asked.  
Mr. Schue sat down with the newer kids as the older kids went on stage.

_Rachel: Back to the street where we began.  
__Finn: Feeling as good as lovers can, you know.  
__Both: Yeah we're feeling so good_

_Puck: Picking up things we shouldn't read  
__Artie: It looks like the end of history as we know  
__All: It's just the end of the world!_

_Mercedes: Back to the street where we began  
__Sam: Felling as good as love, you could, you can_

_Kurt: Into a place where thoughts can bloom  
__Blaine: Into a room where it's nine in the afternoon  
__All: And we know that it could be  
__Rory: And we know that it should  
__All: And we know that you feel it too_

_All: 'Cause it's nine in the afternoon  
__Quinn: Your eyes are the size of the moon  
__All: You could, 'cause you can, so you do  
__We're feeling so good_

_Tina: Back to the street,  
__Mike: Down to our feet,  
__Joe: Loosing the feeling of feeling unique  
__All: Do you know what I mean?_

_Santana: Back to the place, where we used to say  
__Brittany: 'Man it feels good to feel this way'  
__All: Now I know what I mean!_

_Rory: Back to the street, back to the place  
__Sam: Back to the room where it all began  
__All: Back to the room where it all began_

_All: 'Cause it's nine in the afternoon  
__Finn: Your eyes are the size of the moon  
__All: You could, 'cause you can, so you do  
__We're feeling so good, just the way that we do_

_All: When it's nine in the afternoon  
__Rachel: Your eyes are the size of the moon  
__All: We're feeling so good, just the way that we do_

_All: When it's nine in the afternoon  
__Your eyes are the size of the moon  
__You could, 'cause you can, so you do  
__We're feeling so good, just the way that we do  
__When it's nine in the afternoon_

Just when they were done, the newer New Directions ran up on stage and music began again.

_Finn: Things are shaping out to be pretty odd.  
__Brooks: Little deaths and musical beds  
__Mike: So it seems I'm someone I've never met_

_Una: You will only hear these elegant crimes  
__Quinn: Fall on your ears from criminal dimes  
__Alexis: They spill unfound from pretty mouths._

_Rachel: Everybody gets there,  
__Belle: Everybody gets their  
__Rory: And everybody gets their way_

_Puck: I never said I missed her when everybody kissed her  
__Ben: Now I'm the only one to blame_

_All: Things have changed for me, and that's okay  
__I feel the same, I'm on my way, and I say  
__Things have changed for me, and that's okay_

_Jade: I want to go where everyone goes  
__Blaine: I want to know what everyone knows  
__Ricky: I want to go where everyone feels the same_

_Kurt: I never said I'd leave the city  
__Margo: I never said I'd leave this town  
__Artie: A falling out we won't tiptoe out_

_Charlotte: When everybody gets there  
__Tina: Everybody gets their  
__Louis: And everybody gets their way_

_Sam: I never said I missed her when everybody kissed her,  
__Harry: Now I'm the only one to blame_

_Older: Things have changed for me, and that's okay  
__I feel the same, I'm on my way, and I say;  
__Things have changed for me, and that's okay  
__I feel the same, I'm on my way, and I say;_

_Newer: Things have changed for me, and that's okay  
__I feel the same, I'm on my way, and I say  
__Things have changed for me, and that's okay  
__I feel the same, I'm on my way, and I say_

_All: Things have changed for me, and that's okay  
__Santana: (Well things have changed for me, come on everybody let's dance and sing)  
__All: I feel the same, and I say  
__Cassidy: (I'm singing this all night long, come on everybody and join along, I'm saying)  
__All: Things have changed for me, and that's okay  
__Brittany: (Well things have changed for me, come on everybody let's dance and sing)  
__All: I feel the same, and I say  
__Bridget: (I'm singing it all night long, come on everybody let's sing along)  
__All: Things have changed for me,  
__Mercedes: And that's okay,  
__I'm on my way, and I say_

_All: Things have changed for me_

Mr. Schuester's smile could been seen from a mile away, his old glee kids and his new glee kids all singing one song together, his wife is actually having a baby this time, what more could he ask for? He was the happiest man alive at the moment, he was sure of it.

Mr. Schuester was talking to his old glee club, he learned that they had all been doing fine and he loved that.  
"So why did you want us all down Mr. Schue?" Mercedes asked him.  
"You'll just have to wait and see," he said with a wide smile.  
"Your new kids are great, Mr. Schue," Quinn said.  
"Thanks guys, it means a lot to hear that from you," he said as his smile widened even more.  
"Can we stay to watch them practice?" Rachel asked.  
"No, because then you'll find out what I called you all down here for," he said.  
"Aww come on, please? You can't say no to us," Tina said.  
Mr. Schue gave in, "Fine you guys can watch, but you can't let anyone know, alright?" he said.  
"Sure thing," Finn said as he and the rest of the club went to watch the new club practice.

_Ben: My darling what wonder have we wrought here?  
__Jade: It's weird and it's wonderful dear_

_Belle: An ankle, an earlobe, an elbow bone  
__Brooks: It's weird how wonderful grows  
__Ben and Jade: And it was only me and you  
__That made this three come out of two_

_Louis: My darling, what wonder have we wrought here?  
__Alexis: It's weird and wonderful dear  
__All: Oooooo  
__Oooooo_

_Una: A 'tumblin' in Dublin and next thing you know,  
__Harry: A weird and a wonderful show  
__Ricky: All tendons, and rib-cage, and beating heart  
__Margo: A weird and a wonderful start_

_Ben: And it was only me and you  
__That made this three come out of two  
__All: My darling what wonder have we wrought here?  
__It's weird and it's wonderful dear  
__Ben: It's weird, but mostly wonderful, dear._

The old club was impressed with the new club, then they began to think about the song, wait a minute…

_Brooks: Havin' my baby  
__What a wonderful way of sayin'  
__How much you love me  
__Louis: Havin' my baby  
__What a lovely way of sayin'  
__What you're thinking of me  
__Ben: I can see it, face is glowin'  
__I can see in your eyes  
__I'm happy you know it_

_Brooks and Belle: That you're havin' my baby_

_Brooks: You're the woman I love,  
__And I love what it's doin' to ya_

_Jade and Ben: Havin' my baby_

_Ben: You're the woman I love  
__And I love what's goin' through ya_

_Brooks: The need inside you  
__I see it showin'  
__Ricky: Whoa, the seed inside you  
__Do you feel it growin?  
__Harry: Are you happy to know  
__That you're_

_Brooks and Belle: Havin' my baby  
_

_Belle: I'm a woman in love  
__And I love what it's doing to me_

_Ricky and Cassidy: Havin' my baby_

_Cassidy: I'm a woman in love  
__And I love what it's doing to me_

_Harry: Didn't have to keep it  
__Louis: Wouldn't put you through it  
__Ricky: You could gave swept it from your life  
__Ben: But you didn't do it  
__Brooks: No, you didn't do it_

_Alexis and Harry: And, you're havin' my baby_

_Alexis: I'm a woman in love  
__And I love what it's doing to me_

_Bridget and Louis: Havin' my baby_

_Bridget: I'm a woman in love  
__And I love what it's doin' to me_

_Brooks: Having my baby  
__Louis: (Having my baby)  
__Brooks: What a lovely way of sayin'  
__How much you love me_

_Harry: Havin' my baby  
__Ben: (Havin' my baby)_

_Charlotte: I'm a woman in love  
__And I love what's goin' through me_

Finn remembered when he thought he was going to be father, but he was past that, and so was everyone else, nonetheless, the song brought back memories.  
"Mr. Schue, is Ms. Pillsbury pregnant?" Mercedes asked.  
"It's Mrs. Schuester now, and yes, she is," he said with a smile  
They all said some sort of congratulations to Mr. Schuester and all wanted to go see his probably glowing wife, but felt they had to say something to the new clubbers.

"You guys were amazing," Rachel said with a small smile, she missed when it was her up there, singing and dancing with the people that might not have always been there for her, but ended up being some of the best friends she'd ever had. She put her own thoughts aside to tell them what she thought, she was glad Mr. Schuester had found himself a group of amazing kids after they left, as was the rest of the old club.  
"Thanks," Belle said.  
"Mr. Schue talks about you guys a lot," Bridget added.  
"And when you guys are gone, he's gonna talk about too," Kurt said.  
"He really misses you guys," Cassidy said. If only she knew she was talking to the boy Sebastian was once in love with and the boys boyfriend. "I'm Cassidy by the way," she added.  
After that the old and the new, New Directions began to introduced themselves. After a lot of names Santana said, "Cut the crap, what does it matter anyway, we're probably never going to see you ever again."  
"Good old Santana," Puck said.

The New Directions all went to the announcement to see the look on the face of the other people as they found out and the congratulated the Suchesters'.  
"What do you think of the new kids?" Rachel asked Kurt."They seem like good kids, Mr. Schue's lucky to have them, I think," Kurt said.  
"Yeah, I think so too. Good thing we're all sticking around for a while to find out more about them," Rachel said.

* * *

**Well that's it for now, not much happened, I'm sorry. But the weather in Houston has been crazy and the power comes in and out, in my area anyway, so this is the best I can do.**

**Dear Ryan,  
****I am sooooooooooo mad at you! How could you let Nellie go? Dumbass! And the week after you sent Charlie home! What the fudge man, what the fudge. No, I'm mad… you had the chance to send Lily home, and you didn't. I am so mad… I'm still watching next week, but remember, I'm mad.  
****From, Kelly**

**Songs:  
****Nine In the Afternoon by Painc! At the Disco  
****That Green Gentleman (Things Have Changed) by Panic! At the Disco  
****Wonder by Colin Meloy  
****(You're) Having My Baby by Paul Akan**


	12. Chapter Twelve Re-Uploaded

**I'M BAAAAACK! So I'll be posting (hopefully from now on) every Sunday. In the words of my friend Christine: "Marching band's a bitch." Yes, I know I sold my soul and sadly it's too late for a refund so loose all the money or stick it out. **

**Anyway here we go!**

"Ok, now remember what Brandon said, it shouldn't matter," Sebastian said to himself as he paced around in his room on Saturday.

He somehow made his way to Cassidy's house and knocked on the door.

"Sebastian, what are you doing here?" she asked when she opened the door to find him on the other side.

"It shouldn't matter that we're going to be competing against each other some time in the future because we're in show choirs, I want to be with you because, you make me better. I know how this must sound, especially coming from me, but I mean all of it, you make me happy Cass," he said.

She smiled, "You make me happy too, Sebastian."

"So does this mean we're together now?" he asked.

"I guess it does."

"Good." He was happy for knowing Brandon, he opened his eyes to what he knew was right in the first place, he knew that Cassidy was the one for him, he just needed someone to remind him of it.

**I know short and sucks…..but I just wanted to let you all know that I'm not giving up and I just really don't have as much time as I used to so….. This chapter is mainly a filler, sorry guys. :/**


	13. Chapter 13: Explanations! Please Read!

**So hello my wonderful, lovely, readers. I'm so sorry that I haven't updated on this story in a while, it will be on a temporary hiatus while I try to adjust to things.  
**

**There is a real reason why I quit marching band and updating on this story. The day I quit marching band, was the day I found out I was six months pregnant.**

**Yeah, so I'm now a teen mom. My son was born on November 5, 2012 at 21:24 PM to a 14 year old mother. Go ahead and judge me, but he's the love of my life and the reason I get up every morning. His name is Selestino Antonio. I call him Tino. **

**MAYBE I would be able to update more if Tino's dad wasn't so busy denying being a father and actually helped me out with him, but alas, such is not the case. So I'm so sorry about having you guys wait and stuff, but I hope you understand, my little Tino is my life, and I have to do everything I can for him, if that means not writing, something I love to do, the oh well. For him, I'd do anything. **

**Once again, I really hope you guys understand and I will try to update soon, but I make no promises, because sometimes babies are unpredictable. **

**So take care, don't have kids in high school, and I love you guys.**

**From, Kelly**


	14. Chapter 14: The Christmas Chapter

**So thank you to everyone who understands the whole reason why I haven't updated, it means a lot to me that you understand and that you guys support me. I just really wanted to write a Christmas chapter for this story and no, this does not mean I'm off hiatus, Tino still isn't sleeping all through the night, and he doesn't really have a schedule (he's now a month old) but I just wanted to write so Merry Christmas from me and Tino, (we may or may not be in the story) hope you enjoy.**

* * *

"Cass, I was thinking, maybe you would want to meet my parents for Christmas, I mean, I've met yours, but you haven't met mine," Sebastian told his girlfriend as he was holding her hand.  
"Yeah, I can't wait to meet them, I think it'd be great," she said. She and Sebastian were happier than ever before. They were getting pretty serious, and each were thinking that this could be the one.  
"Great, and I swear, we can go over to your Christmas party right after," he said.  
"You're amazing," she said as she gave him a smile.  
"Uh huh, now come here," he said as he leaned down and kissed her.

* * *

Ricky was sitting on the couch with Martin watching T.V. They had non-officially been dating for a while, but Martin had plans for Christmas. He would ask Ricky to be his, officially.  
"What are you smiling at?" Ricky asked after noticing Martin staring at him for a while.  
"Oh, nothing," Martin said as he sighed, he couldn't wait till Christmas when he could use the mistletoe as an excuse to kiss the most wonderful and handsome boy he knew. It was going to be the best Christmas ever.  
"Ok," Ricky said as he smiled at him.  
Oh God, I love that smile, Martin thought as he leaned his head on Ricky's shoulder and sighed happily, turning his attention back to the program in front of them.

* * *

The New Directions had recently added two members to their club. One of them, by the name of Henry Walker, was currently in the Lima Bean talking to Charlotte. Charlotte liked Henry a lot, she was the one who convinced him to join, but being the very shy girl that she was, she was unable to tell him how she felt.  
"Hey Char, I'll be back, we ran out of napkins," Henry said as he got up and walked away.  
Charlotte looked at him longingly, would her wish of him being her boyfriend ever come true?

* * *

The other member was currently sitting across the table from his twin sister. In case you haven't noticed, the newest member was non other than Zakk White. After much conceiving from his sister, and the fact that Tiffany was now apart of the ND's, finally made him join. He was looking out of his sister, Tiffany had done things that couldn't be taken back, so he was just looking out for her.  
"You know something Zakk?" Alexis asked suddenly.  
"What Lex?" Zakk asked his twin.  
"I can tell."  
"You can tell what?" he asked giving her a confused look.  
"That you like Bridget," she said as she looked him in the eyes.  
"What? The fuck you talking about?" he asked, surprised as he nearly leapt from the table.  
"You can tell me all you want that you'll never find the right girl, and that you'll never give up your ways, but when you look at her, I can kind of see it in your eyes where you want to be a better person. The only reason I'm able to tell is because you're my twin brother and I know you better than anyone else. Even better than you know yourself," she said. Zakk was going to say something when she said, "Just think about what I said, Zakk. You'll see that I'm right. I'm going to do some Christmas shopping, see you later," she said as she got up and walked out of the door, leaving Zakk more confused than anything, and very deep in thought.

* * *

Ben and Jade were having a random pick nick on the roof of an abandoned building.  
Ben and Jade were currently on the side, on their stomachs, with water balloons in their hands. Jade's current hair color, orange and yellow.  
"Ok, when I say go, you let go, got it?" Ben asked.  
"Got it," Jade said.  
Ben waited until their target was underneath them and he said, "Let go!"  
They both let go and watched as the person got drowned with the water.  
"What the hell?" the person asked as he looked up, trying to see where the balloons might have come from. After seeing no signs of human life, the man continued on his way, muttering something about teenagers these days.  
When he was gone, Ben and Jade began to laugh loudly.  
"Oh my God! Did you see his face?" Jade asked Ben as she leaned on him for support.  
"I know right! I think he was our best victim yet!" he said.  
After they calmed down a bit, Ben looked at Jade and smiled.  
"I'm glad you're my girlfriend and not some prissy popular girl," he said.  
"Me too," she said as she walked up closer to him.  
Ben pulled out mistletoe and Jade laughed, "Come here, you know you didn't have to use that to get me to kiss you."  
"I know," Ben said, "but I still wanted to use it," he said as he held it over their heads and kissed her.  
"Corny child," she muttered against his lips.  
"And you love it," he said as he connected them.

* * *

Belle and Brooks were currently walking through the mall, together holding hands, after leaving Louis and Harry behind in Victoria's Secret so he could flirt with girls.  
Brooks looked at Belle, "I wanna take you to Australia with me one day, so you can see where I come from and stuff. I want to show you everything," Brooks said.  
Belle smiled at him, "I don't need for you to show me everything, all I need is for you to be here with me," she said.  
Brooks smirked, "I think I can do that," he said.

* * *

Margo was walking around a park looking at all the couples. She sighed and wished she could be like them. There was this one guy she liked, but the only reason he noticed her was because of glee. Other than that, he wouldn't even know she was alive. She sighed and wished she could be as lucky as Char, at least she and Henry talked and hung out!

* * *

Meanwhile, somewhere in Ireland, Stacey Murphy was coming out of rehab for the umpteenth time. She had realized that her daughter, Una, had been gone for a while. After finding out more, she learned that her young child was in America and had been adopted. She left Jay, Una's father, and went to rehab for what she swore was the last time.  
After coming out, one of her friends asked her want she was going to do now, to which Stacey replied, "I'm going to America to get my Una back. And I'm going to do it before Christmas."

* * *

Orion Marshall was used to being bullied, and to seeing others bullied. But when he was the new girl being pushed up against a locker, something inside him told him to do something about it.  
"Hey! Cut it out!" he said.  
The bullies turned around to look at him, "You got something to say Emosourus Rex?" he asked.  
Orion is what you would call an "emo kid". He dressed in black and listened to heavy and dark music, in Lima, he was an easy victim.  
The girl took the time to start walking away.  
The bully turned around, "I don't know where you think you're going Bride of Emostein. Oh, that's why Orion is defending her! The newest emo couple! How sweet. I'll leave you alone for now, but remember, it will never be for too long," he said as he walked away.  
The girl, kind of short and skinny, with a little bit of weirdly placed fat on her stomach, pale, and with black hair looked at him. She gave him a slight smile, and her one dimple on her left cheek was made apparent, "Thanks for saving me," she said.  
"No problem. I'm Orion Marshall by the way," he said.  
"Ronnie Carlile," she said back to him.  
"I haven't seen you around, are you new?" he asked.  
"Yup, just moved here from Salt Lake City," she said.  
"Oh, I move around all the time, but I've been here the longest," he said. "Do you mind if I asked why you moved?"  
Ronnie had been smiling a small smile, but as soon as he asked, her smile faded. "It's kind of personal," she said, as her hand automatically went to her stomach.  
"Well, I'm sorry," Orion said.  
"It's okay," she said not making eye contact, "I gotta go," and nearly ran away.  
The one girl he thought he had a chance with, but then again, what would someone like her want with a nobody like him?

* * *

Jade and Una walked into the bathroom where they heard a girl on the phone, "Max, please, let me be home schooled! I hate this! I hate being away from her! Please! I'm miserable! Please, I just want to go home! I miss not being able to see her whenever I wanted!"  
Jade and Una looked at each other, what was this girl talking about?  
"Please, Max, just let me be home with my daughter. That's all I want, please, I want to come home," the girl said after a pause.  
"Fine! Fuck you too then!" she said loudly after a while. They heard the girl begin to cry and Jade to the incentive to bust the door open and talk to the poor girl.  
Ronnie looked up to see the two girls, "Oh God! There was someone in here? Please, don't tell anyone, please," she said as she begged the two girls.  
"We won't just come on. Talk to us," Una said as she held a hand out for the girl to grab.  
Ronnie looked at her uncertainly, but took her hand and got up anyway.

* * *

The three girls were now sitting around the table in the room that was once used for The God Squad.  
"So, let's start off. I'm Jade Dawson. I'm a freshman. I'm in glee. I'm dating Ben Campbell. Music is my life, and I have never been pregnant," she said.  
Una gave her a horrified look and said, "I'm Una Donnelly. I'm from Ireland. I'm a sophomore. I'm also in glee. I'm dating no one. Now it's your turn."  
Ronnie gulped, "I'm Ronnie Carlile. I'm a freshman. I have no idea what glee is. I thought I loved music more than anything, but then my daughter was born. She's a month old. I moved here with my brother and his wife because my mom kicked me out, and my dad hasn't been heard of for years," she said about to cry.  
"Shh, it's ok, Ronnie. We aren't judging you. So why aren't you with you daughter's father?" Jade asked.  
Ronnie looked down, "Because Cara's father says I'm a whore and that she's not his child when she looks like a replica of him."  
"Aww, your daughter's name is Cara?" Una asked.  
"Caraphernelia, I call her Cara for short," she said as she smiled slightly at the thought of her young child.  
"Hey! That's a Peirce The Veil song! My boyfriend sings one part of it to me sometimes! The 'Don't mind me, I'm just reaching for your necklace. Talking to my mom about this little girl from Texas," part. 'Cause I'm from Texas," Jade said with a smile on her face.  
Ronnie smiled, "Yeah? That's cool! I love Peirce The Veil!"  
Una raised an eyebrow and said, "Can you sing?"  
"I'm ok. I'm not the best," Ronnie said.  
Jade, getting where Una was going with it said, "I'm sure Mr. Shue wouldn't mind if there was a baby around, I mean, he's going to need practice."  
"What are you saying?" Ronnie asked.  
"You should join glee! You love music! Mr. Schuester needs practice on being a father, it makes sense, you should join! We'll even go with you when you talk to him," Jade said.  
Ronnie looked at them, "But what will everyone else think of me?" she asked.  
"Ok, the glee club is free from any real big drama, the only person who sucks ass is Tiffany, but we have some dirt on her she wouldn't want getting out, so you should be good. Come on, think about it! You already know two people there!" Una said.  
Ronnie looked at them, and after a while she said, "Okay," and smiled.

* * *

After talking to Mr. Schuester about it, he agreed to let Ronnie join glee. He just had to prepare the rest of the kids for the arrival of Ronnie and Cara.  
"Looks like we'll be seeing you in glee," Jade said as she and Una walked away.  
Orion was somewhere close by and thought to himself that glee would be a good place to get to know this girl better. He was going to join.

"Max, can Lizzie look after Cara a little longer today? You told me to join something, so I did. I hope you're okay with it. I'm sorry for cussing at you earlier," Ronnie said.  
Max sighed through the phone, "It's ok Ron, you're stressed, sorry for cussing you out. And yeah, it's not like Lizzie has anything else to do. I'm happy you're making friends Ronnie," he said.  
Ronnie half smiled and said, "Thanks for being an amazing big brother, I love you Max."  
"No prob kiddo."  
"Mr. Schuster!" Ronnie called as she saw the man walked down the hallway.  
"Yes, Ronnie," he asked her.  
"I'm not bringing Cara in, so please, don't tell the rest of them about her," she said, her eyes begging.  
"Fine, I won't. I'll see you later Ronnie," he said and walked away.  
"Thank you!" she called after him.

* * *

In Ireland, Stacey Murphy was in line to get her passport picture taken, she would be seeing Una soon.  
"Smile!" said the photographer.  
And Stacey did, she was going to get her little Una back, she just knew it.

* * *

"Who's the new girl?" Louis asked as he gave her a wink.  
"This is Ronnie Carlile, she just moved here. She's going to audition right now," Mr. Schuester said.  
Ronnie took a deep breath, "I'm going to be singing 'Clumsy Little Heart' by Every Avenue," she said.  
She sang a song that had a sort of deep meaning to her, especially that part that says, "All around her people stare as she slowly falls apart, picking up pieces of her clumsy little heart. It's hard to know where you're going when you don't know where to start. But that's just life, and that's the hardest part."  
"Wow Ronnie, that was amazing. Welcome to glee," Mr. Schue said.  
"Thank you," Ronnie said as she took a seat next to Una and Jade.

Suddenly the doors opened and Orion walked in. "Can I join?" he asked.  
Tiffany said, "Look, it's Emosourus Rex!"  
The glee club stared at her, she looked down, "Look, I'm new to the whole nice thing. I'm not going to be better tomorrow or anything!" she said, giving them all death stares.  
Mr. Schuester turned to look at Orion, "Sure, you can audition," he said.  
Orion began to sing, "Time of Dying" by Three Days Grace. Even though he had just met her, the song was sort of dedicated to Ronnie, he was willing to just end his life, but now he was thinking that there might be something to live for, if he ever got the chance to make her his.  
When he was done, there was yet another new member to the now ever growing list of New Direction members.

"Alright guys, I have an idea. We cancel the show and go Christmas caroling from door to door all over Lima. What do you guys say?" Mr. Schuester said.  
"Yeah, we used to do that all the time back in Australia," Brooks said.  
"Yeah, it was one of the best memories from back home," Louis said, agreeing with his twin.  
"So, the rest of you guys are in?" Mr. Schuester asked as he looked at the faces of the rest of the club.  
"Yeah, sounds like fun," Una said, being raised the way she was raised, she was determined to make this the best Christmas ever, this would only help in doing so.  
The rest of the club agreed, except Ronnie.

"What's the matter Ronnie? It'll be fun!" Jade asked, forgetting about little Cara for a second.  
Ronnie said, "I have to check in with my brother. We're really close," she added quickly.  
Mr. Schuester nodded in understanding, he knew she would have to find someone to take care of Cara.  
So the glee club practiced, and things ended up working out in the favor of all of them, they were all able to go.

* * *

Una was getting ready to head out to meet the rest of the club when there was a knock at the door.  
"I'll get it!" she said as she opened the door,  
Standing there in front of her was someone she hadn't seen in a while, someone she didn't want to see either. "Mam?" she asked.  
"Hello Una. How have you been?" Stacey asked her daughter.  
"What are you doing here?" Una spat at her.  
"Una, why do you sound so upset? Didn't you want to see me? I've been wanting to see you," Stacey said, as she tired to walk in.  
"No, I haven't been wanting to see you. I thought that coming here, I never would have to again," Una said as she tried closing the door on her mother.  
"Una, don't do that, it's me! It's mam!" Stacey said.  
"You maybe my mother, but you will never be my mom!" Una said as she closed the door on her.  
Stacey turned back, she would warm her way into Una's heart and someday, she would be taking Una back to Ireland, she would not give up on her daughter again.

* * *

The New Directions were on the last block, this block just so happened to be the one Ronnie, Cara, Max, and Lizzie lived on.  
"Do we have to do this block?" Ronnie asked.  
"Yes, now come on!" Jade said as she grabbed the young mother by the hand and pulled her to the houses.  
Everything was fine until they made it to Max's house. They rang the doorbell and Max answered, holding Cara.  
"Do you mind if we sing to you sir?" Brooks asked.  
Max looked at Ronnie and said, "No, go ahead."  
Just before they began, Ben said what they were all thinking, "Ronnie, him and that baby kinda look like you."  
"No they don't!" Ronnie said quickly. "The little girl has blue eyes, mine are brown," she added.  
"Chill, I was just saying," Ben said, giving Jade a look for brining the girl to the glee club.  
Jade shrugged and they began to sing.  
Cara began to cry, and Ronnie instinctively wanted to hold her.  
Max stopped her, without being too obvious about it.  
"Thank you," Ronnie whispered to her brother.  
"No prob little sis," he said with a smile as he raised Cara's arm and waved it as she walked away.

The New Directions then turned to go home, to spend time with their families on Christmas.  
Ronnie walked a little way with Orion.  
"So, hi Ronnie," Orion said.  
"Hey," she said. They hadn't said much to each other since Ronnie's first day, but Orion was determined to change that.  
"I'll tell you why I moved if you tell me why you moved?" Orion said.  
Ronnie gave him a small smile, "I can't do that. I'm sorry," she said.  
"Why not? We both get picked on! I can help you get over some of these things! Why won't you tell me why you moved here?" he asked.  
"Because I just can't, ok?" Ronnie said as she turned around and began to walk toward her house.  
Orion knew he had just messed up.

* * *

Zakk and Alexis were skipping the family dinner this year, they just didn't want to be in the same room with so much tension all around. So they walked the snow covered streets of Lima and just talked.  
"So do you think you'd stop sleeping around if you found the right girl?" Alexis asked her twin.  
"I might, if she's the right one, if I think she's worth it," Zakk said honestly.  
"I might know who she is," Alexis said.  
"Stop trying to set me up with Bridget, it wouldn't work," he said. "It's Christmas, let's just, enjoy it for now."  
"Fine, I'll let it go, for now," Alexis said.  
Zakk chuckled, "What am I going to do with you?"

* * *

Ben was over at Jade's house because, even though it was Christmas, he and his step mother couldn't get along for long enough.  
Soon they were joined by Drella and her family.  
"Ms. Dawson," Drella said when she opened the door.  
"Hello, Drella. I wasn't expecting to see you here today," said Jade's mother as she welcomed the family into her home.  
"Well, Merry Christmas!" Drella said.  
"Merry Christmas, Drella," Ms. Dawson said.  
They sat around and began to talk, the teenagers went into the living room.  
"I shall call you two, Bade," Drella said as she sat down across from Jade and Ben.  
"Whatever you say Drell," Jade said. She covered her mouth as she talked, and Ben removed it.  
"Why do you cover your mouth?" he asked her.  
"Because, I hate my new braces," Jade said.  
"They look good on you, they give you swag," Ben said.  
Jade laughed and looked at him, "Who still says swag?"  
Ben looked at her shocked and put his hand on his heart, looking hurt, "I do babes. You know 'cause YOLO!"  
"Yolo?" Jade asked as she raised an eyebrow.  
"Yolo," Ben said as he nodded his head.  
David groaned, "Ugh! Can you two stop, it's making me sick!" he said.  
Drella looked at him, glaring and said, "Shut up, you're just mad that the guy you like will never like you back," she said with a smudge smile.  
"No one asked you, Drella," David said back.  
Jade and Ben sat back and laughed, both wishing they had popcorn as things were about to get interesting

* * *

Una was sitting around the table at what she could say was the best Christmas of her life. For once she wasn't worried about Stacey or Jay showing up drunk or high and beating her or something like that. She smiled at her adoptive family, she loved them so much.  
Suddenly, the doorbell rang.  
Her "mother" got up and said, "I thought the New Directions already came by here," she smiled and Robbie said, "You guys were amazing."  
"Una," her mother called, "could you come here please?"  
"Coming!" Una called as she got up and walked toward the door.  
When she got there, she saw non other than Stacey.  
"I thought I told you to leave," Una said as her smile fell.  
"I can't leave my Una again," she said with a slightly crazy smile.  
"Just leave, Mam," Una said.  
"But Una," she began.  
"No, go!" Una said as she once again closed the door on the person that gave her life. "I'm so sorry," Una said as she looked at her adoptive mother's way.  
"Why are you sorry, honey? None of this is your fault," she said as she pulled Una into a hug and squeezed her.  
_So this is what you call a family_, Una thought as she hugged her back.

* * *

Bridget smiled at her family, sure they fought, it was normal, but they always managed to pull it together for Christmas. She looked over at Martin as he excused himself, saying he had things to take care of. She knew he was off to go see Ricky.

Ricky opened the door to see Martin standing at his doorstep.  
"Hey Martin," Ricky said as he welcomed the boy into his home and hugged him.  
"Hey Ricky. Do you think we could talk out here?" Martin asked.  
"Sure," Ricky said as he walked back out and closed the door. "What's up?" he asked.  
"We've been hanging out a lot and I have a question for you?" Martin asked as he nervously put his hands in his pocket and paced around on Ricky's porch.  
"Yeah…" Ricky said as his voice trailed off, wondering where Martin was going with this.  
"Well, here, maybe if I sing, I can tell you what I'm trying to say," Martin said. He began to sing "All I Want For Christmas Is You," and Ricky smiled from ear to ear.  
When Martin was done singing, Ricky went up to him and kissed him.  
"So, is that a yes?" Martin asked.  
"Yes, it's a yes," Ricky said.  
Martin smiled, "I have the best boyfriend."  
"And so do I."

* * *

Cassidy and Sebastian were sitting on his family couch  
"It is so nice to meet you, Cassidy, Sebastian has told us nothing but wonderful things about you," Mrs. Smythe said.  
"Oh, well, thank you," Cassidy said as she smiled and blushed.  
Sebastian put his arm around her and smiled, he loved that his mother and girlfriend were getting along so well, this is how he knew that he and Cassidy were going to be together for a long while.  
He smiled at her and she asked, "What are you so happy about?"  
"Oh nothing," he said as he sighed happily, putting his arm around her and kissing the top of her head. This was the girl for him, he knew it.

* * *

Belle sat around her table with her family all around her.  
"So Belle, where is Brooks tonight?" her grandmother asked.  
"Oh, he's with his family, they came in from Australia and he hadn't seen them in a while, so he wanted to spend time with them," she said. She was sad that Brooks wasn't here with her tonight, but he had to see his family, besides, they had been Christmas caroling most of the day, so it's not like she hadn't seen him at all.  
Suddenly, there was a knock at the door and Belle's mother went to go see who it was. The first person to walk in was Louis, he said, "So this is where Belle lives. Nice place," he said as he gave her a cocky smile.  
"Louis, what are you doing here?" Belle asked.  
"Well, Brooks brought us all over," he said.  
Belle raised an eyebrow and look to see more people coming in through the door. She smiled, Brooks was just amazing, wasn't he?  
She looked as all the people walked in and the last person to do so, was Brooks. He smiled at her and she ran to hug him.  
"I can't believe you're here," she said as she breathed against his chest.  
"I wouldn't miss being here for the world," he said as he held her closer to him and smiled happily.

* * *

Harry was off wondering the streets looking for a place that was open, he wasn't much for tradition, so he tried to skip out as much as he could. He finally saw one place open and walked in.  
"One coffee please?" he asked.  
"Sure," the girl said.  
He sat and waited. He saw a couple acting all lovey-dovey and sighed, poor guy. Harry knew that he would never be in a relationship like that, he was Harry, he couldn't settle down with anyone. But when the words, settle down came into his mind, so did one girl.  
"No!" Harry said aloud, earning him stares from the people around him. He shrugged it off. That was not his life, he was not about to give it all up for one girl, he couldn't. He had to get this girl off his mind, he was going home.  
The coffee girl handed him his coffee and he paid and left, he was going to get the girl in his head, out.

* * *

Will and Emma were sitting around the fire and Will smiled.  
"What are you smiling about?" Emma asked.  
"Next year is going to be amazing," Will said.  
"Because of the baby?" Emma asked."Because, I'm having a real baby with the real woman that I love," Will said.  
Emma smiled, but her smile quickly fell, "Things are going to be hard, I still have OCD and babies make messes."  
"And I'll be right there to help you through everything, I won't leave your side," Will said. Then a song came into his mind. He grabbed Emma's hand and lead her to the piano. "I know it's not a Christmas song, but it's for us," he said as he began to sing.

_Slow down we've got time left to be lazy  
__All the kids have bloomed from babies into flowers in our eyes  
__We've got fifty good years left to spend out in the garden  
__I don't care to beg your pardon,  
__We should live until we die._

Will and Emma imagined their lives together as they were older, they imagined seeing their children off to live their lives, they imagined being able to look at each other and still feel love, they imagined a beautiful future.

_We were barley 18 when we crossed collective hearts.  
__It was cold, but it got warm when you'd barely crossed my eye.  
__Then you turned, put out your hand,  
__And you asked me to dance.  
__I knew nothing of romance, but it was love a second sight._

Cassidy and Sebastian knew that they didn't have much time left before college, but they would enjoy this Christmas.

Ricky had lived in Texas all his life, and coming here, things were cold. But when he saw Martin for the first time, he felt heat like he was back in his home state. He would always remember their first dance.

Tiffany still had feelings for Alexis, before when she was denying who she was, she convinced herself that she didn't like Alexis that way, but now that she's come out to herself and her little sister, she knew what she felt.

_I swear when I grow up, I won't just buy you a rose.  
__I will buy you the flower shop, and you will never be lonely.  
__Even if the sun stops waking up over the fields  
__I will not leave, I will not leave till it's our time.  
__So just take my hand, you know that I will never leave your side._

Ben looked at Jade and knew he just wanted to give this girl the world when they grew up, she was worth it and so much more. He smiled and kissed her check, she would never feel alone again, he was determined to make it that way.

Will would never leave Emma, no matter how many fights, or how many times they would both break, he would be there until either he or she was called away. He patted the piano bench and she came to sit next to him, he wasn't going anywhere anytime soon.

_It was the winter of '86, and all the fields had frozen over.  
__So we moved to Arizona, to save our only son.  
__And now he's turning to a man, though he thinks just like his mother,  
__He believe we're all just lovers, he sees hope in everyone._

Ronnie sat down holding Cara on her first Christmas. She had moved here to Lima just so she could keep this little wonder of hers, and she would do so much more for her, she was worth it. She imagined little Cara growing up, and becoming even more beautiful than she was now. She hoped Cara would turn out like her, and not her father, she hoped her little girl saw hope in the world, even when everything told her to give up, just like her mother.

_And even though she moved away,  
__We always get calls from our daughter,  
__She has eyes just like her father's,  
__They are blue when skies are grey.  
__And just like him she never stopped,  
__Never takes a day for granted,  
__Works for everything that's handed to her,  
__Never once complained._

Emma and Will imagined having a daughter, and watching her drive away as she started her new life. They imagined her calling everyday, telling them what her life was like. They imagined her with eyes like Will's, she would work for everything in her life, though people would be willing to just hand it to her. They also imagined that she would never complain about working, because she would love it as much as her father.

_You think that I nearly lost you.  
__When the doctors tried to take you away.  
__But like the night you took my hand beside the fire  
__Thirty years ago to this day,  
__You swore you'd be here 'til we decide that it's our time,  
__But it's not time you never quit in all your life.  
__So just take my hand, you know that I will never leave your side.  
__You're the love of my life, you know that I'll never leave your side._

Orion thought back to the night his parents died. They had always told him that they would be there for him, but where were they now? Not here, they lied. But they couldn't help it, the doctors took them away. But it wasn't there time, anyone could tell you that. He stared at the Christmas tree and hoped that his life would turn out better than it was right now.

Will and Emma sat on the piano bench together and just smiled at each other. They were forever, it was plain to see. They would not leave each other on purpose.

_You come home from work and you kiss me on the eye  
__You curse the dogs you say that I should never feed them what is ours.  
__So we move out to the garden, look at everything we've grown.  
__And the kids are coming home,  
__So I'll set the table,  
__You can make the fire._

They imagined themselves older, and Will coming home from work after grading papers and working with the glee club.  
He would be attacked by the dogs and pet them, only to realize that they had been eating food from the night before.  
"Emma," he would say, "don't feed them our food!"  
Emma would say, "I couldn't help it Will. You should have seen the looks on their faces."  
Will would laugh and Emma would remind him that their children and grandchildren would be coming over that day. They would then begin to get ready and everything would be fine.  
When he was done, Will said, "Merry Christmas, Emma," and kiss his wife with the images of their future lives still fresh in their minds.

* * *

**So this is my longest chapter ever! Not the best Christmas story, I'll admit, but I just wanted to write one. Once again, not going off hiatus. Merry Christmas and Happy New Years to everyone from me and Tino. **


	15. Chapter 15

**Hai! It's me! Just a random chapter here! Tino is asleep and I'm gonna see how much I can write for you wonderful people so, let's go!**

* * *

"So, I can see that you've been thinking about what I told you at Christmas," Alexis told Zakk.  
"No," he said.  
"You're my twin brother, don't lie to me," Alexis said.  
"No, I haven't been thinking about what you told me because there's nothing to think about! There will never be anything between me and Bridget!" he said.  
"Whatever twin bro," Alexis said as she got up and began to walk away. But before she did she said, "just remember, we have regional's tomorrow."  
"Damn it!" Zakk said. As much as he had been trying to deny his feelings for Bridget, he couldn't help but not think about it, especially when she was his dance partner in one song!

* * *

"Cara! Please stop crying! Please baby girl!" Ronnie said as she held the tiny, crying child in her arms. "Mommy has to do something tomorrow and needs to have sleep! You were getting good at that, sleeping I mean!"  
But, Cara being a baby didn't understand the words coming out of her mother's mouth. "And you could care less," Ronnie said as she put the tiny girl back down in her crib. As soon as she was placed in her crib, Cara stopped crying.  
Ronnie's eyes grew as the words, "What the actual fuck?" escaped her mouth. She plopped down on her bed and sighed, she needed sleep.

* * *

The next morning, the New Directions were in their dressing room getting ready for the competition that would hopefully lead them to Nationals. None of them were able to forget the amazing feeling they had after winning sectionals. Nothing could compare to the pride that filled within them, they hopped to have that feeling again.

"Alright guys, let's go show these people what they came here for!" Harry said as he opened the door and walked out with the rest of the New Directions behind him.

"And for our first performance of the night, we have the New Directions!"

_Cassidy: Hell held you by the throat,  
__Ricky: You never got to heaven, but you got real close  
__Henry: Your past has you in a chokehold  
__Charlotte: But you deserve it from what I've been told  
__Alexis: Call my bluff, say what you want,  
__Zakk: I'm looking down at you from the top,  
__Tiffany: I beg for attention in small doses,  
__Bridget: Leave the scene smelling of dead roses_

_Jade: Lover boy, you're playing those hearts like toys  
__Ben: Don't you feel bad, don't you feel bad?  
__Belle: Filled with repent?_

_Brooks: This is your night with arms wide open,  
__Harry: I'm the option you shouldn't have chosen  
__Margo: Scared of the dark, the doors wide open  
__Louis: This a night you'll regret in the morning_

_Ronnie: Lover boy, you're playing those heart like toys,  
__Orion: Don't you feel bad, don't you feel bad?  
__Una: Filled with repent?  
__Cassidy: If given the choice, would you do it again?  
__Zakk: Of course I would, of course I should  
__Bridget: Well I'm your friend, friends with benefits_

_All: Lover boy, you're playing those hearts like toys,  
__Don't you feel bad, don't you feel bad?  
__Filled with repent?  
__If given the choice, would you do it again?  
__Louis: Of course I would, of course I should,  
__Well I'm your friend, friends with benefits._

As the applause broke out, the New Directions looked at each other with satisfaction, anyone would have a hard time topping that.  
The music for the next song began and they all moved into their places to get ready.

_Brooks: It's getting late, and I  
__Cannot seem to find my way home tonight  
__Feels like I am falling down a rabbit hole  
__Falling for forever, wonderfully wandering alone.  
__What would my head be like,  
__If not for my shoulders,  
__Or without your smile,  
__May it follow you forever,  
__May it never leave you to sleep in the stone,  
__May we stay lost on our way home._

_C'mon, c'mon with everything falling down around me,  
__I'd like to believe in all the possibilities_

_Ricky: If I should die tonight,  
__May I first just say I'm sorry  
__For I, never felt like anybody  
__I am a man of many hats although I  
__Never mastered anything  
__When I am ten feet tall,  
__I've never felt much smaller, since the fall  
__Nobody seems to know my name  
__So don't leave me to sleep all alone,  
__May we stay lost on our way home?_

_Both: C'mon, c'mon with everything falling down around me,  
__I'd like to believe in all the possibilities_

_C'mon, c'mon with everything falling down around me,  
__I'd like to believe in all the possibilities_

_Brooks: Try not to mistake what you have is what you hate_

_Both: It could leave, it could leave come the morning_

_Ricky: Celebrate the night, it's the fall before the clime _

_Both: Shall we sing, shall we sing till the morning?_

_Brooks: If I fall forward, you fall flat_

_Both: And if the sun, should lift me up  
__Would you come back! C'mon!_

_Brooks: C'mon, c'mon with everything falling down around me,  
__I'd like to believe in all the possibilities_

_Both: C'mon, c'mon with everything falling down around me,  
__I'd like to believe in all the possibilities_

_So, c'mon, c'mon with everything falling down around me,  
__I'd like to believe in all the possibilities_

_Brooks: YEAH, YEAH, YEAH!_

_It's getting late and I, cannot seem to find my way home, tonight. _

The audience once again was going mad, this mad been the first time that they could remember the duet not being between a boy and girl or romantic, it was amazing, it was different, it was everything the New Directions were all about.

All of the other members left the stage as only one member moved to the front, center stage, as the spotlight shone down and the words of the last and final song began to flow.

_Orion: It's not quite a mystery.  
__I'm the one who's insecure,  
__You're the one that makes believe,  
__That we're all okay, we're doing fine,  
__When we're both fighting just to stay,  
__To stay alive,  
__A fragile state of mind,  
__That I can't quite survive._

_Without a doubt, I need your help  
__I know you've hear me ask before,  
__But come on girl, I need to tell you now,  
__I know what I've done wrong._

_The only way out of here, is the way I've avoided for all my life,  
__There's so many things I wanna say,  
__But there's too many things still in the way,  
__I'm lost, please help me find my place,  
__You're the only one, please lead me out of the dark.  
__Please lead me out of the dark.  
__Please lead me out of the dark._

_I'm moving on, I'll promise change,  
__If you will let me in again, I swear today,  
__I'll be a better man,  
__I'll be who I was then._

_It's been a long two years,  
__I can't change the past,  
__I've shed so many tears,  
__Can't believe I've lasted this long,  
__I see now that I'm wrong._

_The only way out of here, is the way I've avoided for all my life,  
__There's so many things I wanna say,  
__But there's too many things still in the way,  
__I'm lost, please help me find my place,  
__You're the only one, please lead me out of the dark.  
__Please lead me out of the dark._

The last of the New Direction songs had been sung and everyone was on their feet. The other two groups preformed, but none could top them. It came as no surprise when the New Directions won and were now moving on to Nationals, but it was still nice to hear. They all went out to celebrate.

* * *

Ronnie, along with Una, Jade, and Ricky, decided it was best to tell the New Directions about little Cara tonight, they were a family, and it wasn't right to keep secrets from family.

Ronnie stood up from the table they were sharing and said, "Hey guys, I have something to say."  
"What is it, Veronica?" Tiffany asked, knowing how Ronnie hated her real name.  
"Well, I've been keeping a secret from you guys, and I'm sorry about that. But now I know, or at least I hope, that you guys will have my back and understand," Ronnie said, ignoring Tiffany.  
"Go on and tell us, Ronnie," Margo said.  
Ronnie gulped, "Well, see, the thing is, I moved here with my brother because my mom kicked me out.."  
"Why would she do that?" Charlotte asked in surprise.  
"Because, I'm a teen mom."

* * *

**Well, my little man had a pretty good nap, I'm almost scared to wake him up now (bath time). Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it, and I will try to update soon. I love you guys 3 **


	16. Chapter 16

**The songs from last time were:  
**"**Loverboy" by You Me At Six  
**"**C'mon" by Panic! At the Disco featuring Fun.  
**"**Lead Me Out Of The Dark" by Crown The Empire**

* * *

"You're a what?" Brooks asked.  
"I'm a mom. I have a little girl. She's not even six months old yet. Her name is Caraphernelia, but I call her Cara. Her father won't accept that he's her dad even though she looks just like him. My brother was the only person who would take me in," Ronnie said as she looked down at the floor, afraid to make eye contact with any of the New Directions. What if she'd done the wrong thing by telling them? What if they turn on her? What if they bully her? She was an easy target anyway, new girl, shy, dressed in a lot of black, had scars in her arms from cuts she'd made, this was just another reason to pick on her.  
Suddenly she felt arms around her. She looked up to see that the person hugging her was Margo. Margo pulled away and looked at her.  
"Ronnie, I don't care if you're a teen mom. You're an amazing person and friend. Trust me," she said.  
Ronnie, who had never actually been spoken to so nicely in her life, was shocked for a moment, "Really?" she asked.  
"Yeah, really!" Cassidy said. "My cousin is a teen mom too!"  
"Whore," Tiffany muttered.  
Ronnie looked down, there it was, what they were all silently thinking to themselves, what a whore.  
"You know what, Tiffany, I know something about you," Ricky said, "And I also know that if this little secret of yours got out, it would change how most people look at you."  
"You don't know anything," she scoffed.  
"Oh really?" Ricky said. "Hey everybody! Guess what? You see Tiffany over there? Yeah, she's a lesbian."  
As the mouth's of the New Directions began to hit the floor, Ricky went on, "You can't hide that from a gay guy no matter how hard you try."  
Alexis looked at Tiffany, "Is that true?"  
Tiffany, with tears treating to form in her eyes, said, "No. He doesn't know what he's talking about!"  
"If you are, it's ok to tell us," Alexis said.  
Zakk joined in, "Yeah, I mean we all don't hate Ricky, so why would we hate you?"  
"It's not that!" Tiffany said, "None of you get it ok? You just don't!" she said as she ran out.  
Jade slapped Ricky on the arm, "See what you've done ass crack?"  
"She'll be back, I know more than she thinks I do," he said.

* * *

Ricky showed up the next week at Tiffany's house.  
"What do you want?" she asked as she opened the door to see him standing on the other side.  
"I want to ask you to come back to the New Directions," he said.  
"Why?" she questioned.  
"Because we need you?" he said, more like he was asking a question.  
"No, goodbye," she said as she began to close the door.  
"Ok, I didn't want to do this but, I know you love Alexis."  
She opened the door more, "How?"  
"I told you, you can't hide it from a gay guy, my gaydar is always on and it's powerful," he said.  
"And what are you going to do with this information?" she asked.  
"If you don't go back, I'm telling her," he said.  
"You wouldn't!"  
"Bet you didn't think that I would tell them you were lesbian either, but look how that turned out," he said.  
"Fine, I'll go back. But can I know something?" she asked him.  
"What?"  
"Does she love me back?" she asked as she bit her lip.  
Ricky looked at her, "I'm sorry, but no. She's a straight as straight can be. I actually think she might have a thing for Louis, sorry."  
Tiffany was heart broken and her face fell as the hope vanished from her eyes, "Oh, ok," was all she was able to say.  
Ricky half smiled, "Hey, I know what it's like to be in love with a straight person, but believe me, just like I found Martin, one day there's gonna be a girl who will love you and you will love her, and you'll adopt the most beautiful babies together, ok?" he said.  
"Okay," she said as she slightly smiled and closed the door.

* * *

A few weeks later, everyone had met baby Cara, people other than the New Directions knew about Tiffany, and last, but not least, it was time for regional's.

Luckily for Ricky and Martin, they did not have to go against each other, the Warblers had already won at their own regional's, but as for Drella and Jade, that was a different story. Drella's school was going first and the New Directions were going last.  
"I can't believe I have to go against Drella!" Jade said as she leaned on Ben.  
"It's ok, babe. Whatever happens, happens right?" he said as he rubbed her back.  
She sighed, "Yeah, I guess you're right."  
He kissed her on the top of her head, "You know it."

* * *

The other two schools had already preformed, and so far, the school Drella went to was the best.

"Ok you guys, we can do this, alright?" Mr. Schuester asked as he looked around to see his students and their name was called to go up on stage. This was it, just this, then Nationals.

_Bridget: Is this the real life?  
__Zakk: Is this just fantasy?  
__Cassidy: No escape from reality.  
__Una: Open your eyes,  
__Orion: Look up to the skies and see  
__Ronnie: I'm just a poor boy, I need no sympathy  
__Louis: Because I'm easy come, easy go  
__Margo: Little high, little low  
__Harry: Anyway the wind blows, doesn't really matter to me, to me._

_Brooks: Mamma, just killed a man  
__Belle: Put a gun against his head  
__Ben: Pulled my trigger, now he's dead.  
__Jade: Mamma, life had just begun  
__Bridgett: But now I've gone and thrown it all away  
__Tiffany: Mamma, ooh  
__Zakk: Didn't mean to make you cry  
__Alexis: If I'm not back again this time tomorrow  
__Charlotte: Carry on, carry on as if nothing really matters_

_Henry: Too late, my time has come  
__Ricky: Sends shivers down my spine  
__Cassidy: Body's aching all the time.  
__Orion: Goodbye, everybody, I've got to go  
__Ronnie: Gotta leave you all behind and face the truth  
__Alexis: Mamma, ooh  
__All: (Anyway the wind blows)  
__Zakk: I don't wanna die  
__Una: Sometimes I wish I'd never been born at all_

_Ben: I see a little silhouetto of a man  
__Jade: Scaramouch, Scaramouch, will you do the Fandango?  
__Brooks: Thunderbolt and lightning,  
__Henry: Very, very frightening  
__All: (Galileo)  
__Harry: Galileo  
__All: (Galileo)  
__Harry: Galileo  
__All: Galileo Figaro  
__Magnifico_

_Ricky: I'm just a poor boy, nobody loves me  
__All: He's just a poor boy from a poor family  
__Spare him his life for this monstrosity_

_Louis: Easy come, easy go, will you let me go?  
__All: Bismillah! No, we will not let you go!  
__Half: (Let him go!)  
__Other Half: Bismillah! We will not let you go  
__Half: (Let him go!)  
__Other Half: Bismillah! We will not let you go!  
__Cassidy: (Let me go!)  
__All: We will not let you go.  
__Cassidy: (Let me go!)  
__All: We will not let you go.  
__Cassidy: (Let me go!)  
__All: Ah.  
__No, no, no, no, no, no, no.  
__Belle: (Oh, mamma mia, mamma mia)  
__All: Mamma mia, let me go.  
__Beelzebub has a devil put aside for me, for me, for me._

_Margo: So you think you can stone me and spit in my eye?  
__Bridgette: So you think you can love me and leave me to die?  
__Tiffany: Oh, baby, can't do this to me, baby  
__Charlotte: Just gotta get out, just gotta get right out of here._

_Henry: Nothing really matters,  
__Margo: Anyone can see  
__Harry: Nothing really matters,  
__Belle: Nothing really matters to me._

_All: Anyway the wind blows._

The crowd jumped up as they finished their first song, it was amazing, they couldn't wait for the next song to start.

_Harry: I pack my bags and say goodbye to my wife, for what feels like the millionth time.  
__Harry and Una: They said it gets easier, but they lied.  
__Harry: She looks at me and says,  
__Una: "Really baby, I will be just fine."  
__Harry: But then she looks away so I don't have to see her cry  
__And that is when I ask myself;_

_Una: How am I supposed to be everything they expect me to be?  
__Harry: When I feel so alone, 'cause I left my heart at home.  
__She needs me, but I know they need me too  
__Una: So God, give me the strength to do what you created me to do._

_Harry: Really I'm thankful for the people I've met,  
__The places I've been and the things I've seen,  
__But if she's not here, it doesn't feel like I'm living my dream.  
__I know they say that no one is perfect,  
__But I swear she's perfect for me  
__And that makes it so much harder to leave_

_Una: How am I supposed to be everything they expect me to be?  
__Harry: When I feel so alone, 'cause I left my heart at home.  
__She needs me, but I know they need me too.  
__Una: So God, give me the strength to do what you created me to do._

_Una: If you miss me,  
__I'm just a phone call away.  
__Please be strong, be strong for me.  
__I need you to show me  
__How to change the inside of me.  
__For my heart, for their sake.  
__Be strong, be strong, be strong for me!_

_Harry: How am I supposed to be everything they expect me to be  
__When I feel so alone, so alone!_

_Una: How am I supposed to be everything they expect me to be?  
__Harry: When I feel so alone, 'cause I left my heart at home.  
__She needs me, but I know they need me too.  
__Both: So God, give me the strength to do what you crated me to do._

Once again, the New Directions had impressed. Now it was time for their last performance of the night.

_Zakk: All around me are familiar faces  
__Worn out places, worn out faces  
__Bright and early for their daily races  
__Going nowhere, going nowhere  
__Their tears are filling up their glasses  
__No expression, no expression  
__Hide my head I wanna drown my sorrow  
__No tomorrow, no tomorrow_

_And I find it kinda funny,  
__I find it kinda sad,  
__The dreams in which I'm dying  
__Are the best I've ever had  
__I find it hard to tell you, I find it hard to take  
__When people run in circles  
__It's a very, very mad world, mad world_

_Children waiting for the day they feel good  
__Happy birthday, happy birthday  
__And I feel the way that every child should  
__Sit and listen, sit and listen  
__Went to school and I was very nervous  
__No one knew me, no one knew me  
__Hello teacher tell me what's my lesson  
__Look right through me, look right through me_

_And I find it kinda funny  
__I find it kinda sad  
__The dreams in which I'm dying  
__Are the best I've ever had  
__I find it hard to tell you,  
__I find it hard to take  
__When people run in circles  
__It's a very, very mad world…mad world  
__Enlarging your world  
__Mad world._

The crowd was once again in awe of what these kids had done. They were amazing. Had there ever been a group like them before?  
It came to no surprise to many that sat to watch them that they won.  
The New Directions were on stage jumping up and down for joy, even Jade who didn't want this to affect her friendship with Drella.  
In the moment of it all, Harry walked over and kissed Una, and to the surprise of both of them, she kissed him back.

* * *

**So hi! Just a random update! So yay! They won! Tino is teething, and my first mother's day is tomorrow! c:**

**Songs used here:  
"Bohemian Rhapsody" by Queen  
"Miles Away" by Memphis May Fire featuring Kellin Quinn  
"Mad World" by Gary Juels **


	17. Chapter 17

When Una and Harry had a moment alone, she came to talk to him.  
"Why did you do that?" she asked him.  
"Do what?" he asked slightly confused.  
"Kiss me, why did you do that?" she demanded.  
He looked down, never in his life had Harry been a guy who never had something to say when a girl asked him something. He always had a line, he always said the right thing, but when she asked him, he honestly didn't know.  
"Well?" she asked as she looked at him after a while of just standing in silence.  
"If you didn't like the kiss, then why did you kiss me back?" Harry finally said.  
"I don't know," Una said as she began to think back.  
Since they were celebrating with the rest of the New Directions, Jade found Una and pulled her away saying, "There you are! I've been looking for you! Come on!"  
Harry looked at Una as she was being pulled away and thought back to that night on Christmas when he had to run out of the coffee shop because of his feelings for her. What did he really feel for her?

* * *

Orion was hanging out with Ronnie and Cara, since her brother had left his niece with her mother as he and his wife went out to celebrate the fact that they would too be parents.  
"So what made you name her Caraphernelia? It's just not a normal name?" he asked Ronnie.  
"Well, I really like the song, so I just kinda named her that. I mean, it's not like her dad was there to stop me from doing it or anything," she said.  
"Well, I guess that's a pretty good reason," he said.  
Ronnie was about to respond when something, or better yet, someone stopped her from doing so.  
"Ronnie Carlile, I've been looking for you!" the voice said. It was a voice that Ronnie would always remember, she would never forget all the kind and loving words that voice had told her. But, she also could never forget all the terrible things that came with that voice as well.  
"What do you want Alan?" Ronnie asked.  
Alan smirked, "What? After everything we've been through that's the hello I get?" he asked.  
"Oh, I'm sorry, you're right. What the fuck do you want, asshole?" she said as her eyes narrowed in on him.  
"Aww c'mon, don't be such a priss," he began to say as he leaned in for a hug.  
Ronnie pushed him away, "Really Alan, what are you doing here?" she asked.  
"Is that her?" he asked as he ignored Ronnie and moved towards Cara, "She's beautiful," he said.  
"Alan, go back home. I don't want you around her," Ronnie said.  
"But before you wanted me around her, you wanted her to have both parents, what happened to that?" he asked as he moved in closer as if he was going to pick up Cara.  
Orion stepped in, "Hey, don't touch her," he said.  
Alan turned to look at him, "As we can all see, this is my kid, you can't tell me to stay away from her, I can see her if I want to. And why should you care anyway, emo boy?"  
"But not if you're not a good parent, and honestly Alan, you're not. You just show up randomly all of a sudden, what do you want?" Ronnie asked before she let Orion answer Alan's question to him.  
"I just want to see my daughter, but if now you don't want me around, I'll leave. But remember, I'll be back. You know that I always get what I want, Veronica Marie Carlile," Alan said as he got up with a smirk on his face and walked away.  
"Go to hell Alan Jacob Martinez," Ronnie called out after him.  
Orion looked over at Ronnie as a defeated look on her face was made present. He wasn't really good at showing other people his emotions, but he was going to try to be here for Ronnie, there was just something different about her.

* * *

Ben and Jade were off by themselves in a corner.  
"You did really good, babe," Ben said with Jade on his lap.  
"You didn't do too bad yourself," she said.  
He smiled at her, "I'm glad I ended my relationship with that wall for you. She was such a slut anyway, always letting guys lean on her."  
Jade smiled as she looked over to the infamous wall that had been Ben's "girlfriend," and laughed as she saw many different people leaning on "her".  
"You're really crazy, you know that?" she asked.  
Ben smiled, "And that's why you love me."  
"Yes, and that's why I love you," she said as they kissed.

* * *

Brooks and Belle sat next to each other as they shared a coffee.  
"I'm glad you're not like your brother when it comes to girls," Belle said.  
"Me too, I don't think I'd be with you right now if I was," he answered.  
"And that would be a bad thing," she said.  
"Yes," Brooks said as he leaned his head in closer to hers, "yes it would be a very bad thing."

* * *

Alexis was talking to Zakk. "Just ask her out!" Alexis said.  
"No, she'll turn me down. I'm just that skirt chaser that she hasn't really spoken to since like middle school," he said.  
"It doesn't matter, just let her know what you feel about her," she said.  
"But what if I can't change? What if I end up going back to my old ways? What if I end up cheating on her? I can't do this right now Alexis," he said.  
"Fine, whatever. But you will end up telling her by the end of this year, do you understand me?" Alexis said.  
"Whatever gets you through the night," Zakk said.

* * *

Since outting Tiffany out, Ricky had taken her out to a gay/lesbian bar.  
Ricky brought Martin with him and they were there on a date while they helped Tiffany get comfortable with the whole thing.  
"Are you having a good time?" Ricky asked her.  
"Yeah, I'm among other girls who get it, and it feels amazing," she said.  
Martin smiled as he put his arm around Ricky and brought him closer, "Well that's good. We'll see you later, we're leaving."  
"Oh okay, bye," she said as the two boys left arm in arm.  
How she wanted a love like that, with someone who knew what it was like to be in love with your same gender.

* * *

After practicing and practicing they made it to New York, Nationals, the thing they had all been waiting for.

Many groups went on and scared the New Directions to thinking that they might not have a chance of wining, but that all went away when it was time for them to take the stage and perform like they never had before.

They started off differently than they normally do, they started off with the solo.

_Jade: You were my conscience, so solid, now you're like water  
__And we started drowning, not like we'd skin any further  
__But I let my heart go, it's somewhere down at the bottom  
__But I'll get a new one and come back for the hope that you've stolen_

_I'll stop the whole world, I'll stop the whole world  
__From turning into a monster and eating us alive  
__Don't you ever wonder how we survive?  
__Well now that you're gone, the world is ours._

_I'm only human, I've got a skeleton in me  
__But I'm not the villain, despite what you're always preaching  
__Call me a traitor, I'm just collecting your victims  
__And they're getting stronger  
__I hear them calling_

_I'll stop the whole world, I'll stop the whole world  
__From turning into a monster and eating us alive  
__Don't you ever wonder how we survive?  
__Well now that you're gone, the world is ours._

_Well you find your strength in solution  
__But I liked the tension  
__And not always knowing the answers  
__But you're gonna lose it, you're gonna lose it_

_I'll stop the whole world, I'll stop the whole world  
__From turning into a monster and eating us alive  
__Don't you ever wonder how we survive?  
__Well now that you're gone, the world…_

_I'll stop the whole world, I'll stop the whole world  
__From turning into a monster and eating us alive  
__Don't you ever wonder how we survive?  
__Well now that you're gone, the world is ours._

They were surprised that the New Directions had started out like this, but were even more surprised when they heard the amazing voice of the girl after she sang. The next song started and two different members took her place.

_Bridgette: Right from the start  
__You were a thief  
__You stole my heart  
__And I, your willing victim  
__I let you see the parts of me  
__That weren't all that pretty  
__And with every touched you fixed them._

_Now you've been talking in your sleep, oh, oh  
__Things you never said to me, oh, oh  
__Tell me that you've had enough  
__Of our love, our love._

_Just give me a reason  
__Just a little bit's enough  
__Just a second we're not broken just bent  
__And we can learn to love again  
__It's in the scars  
__It's been written in the scars of our hearts  
__We're not broken just bent  
__And we can learn to love again_

_Zakk: I'm sorry I don't understand  
__Where all of this is coming from  
__I thought, that we were fine  
__Bridgette: (Oh we had everything)  
__Zakk: Your head is running wild again  
__My dear we still have everything  
__And it's all in your mind.  
__Bridgette: (Yeah, but this is happenin')_

_Zakk: You've been having really bad dreams, oh, oh  
__You used to lie so close to me, oh, oh  
__Both: There's nothing more than empty sheets  
__Between our love, our love_

_Oh, our love, our love  
__Just give me a reason  
__Just a little bit's enough  
__Just a second we're not broken just bent  
__And we can learn to love again  
__Zakk: I never stopped  
__You're still written in the scars on my heart  
__You're not broken just bent  
__Both: And we can learn to love again._

_Bridgette: Oh tear ducts and rust  
__Zakk: I'll fix it for us  
__Bridgette: We're collecting dust  
__But our love's enough  
__Zakk: You're holding it in  
__Bridgette: You're pouring a drink  
__Zakk: No nothing is as bad as it seems  
__Bridgette: We'll come clean  
_

_Both: Just give me a reason  
__Just a little bit's enough  
__Just a second we're not broken just bent  
__And we can learn to love again  
__It's in the scars  
__It's been written in the scars of our hearts  
__We're not broken just bent  
__And we can learn to love again_

_Just give me a reason  
__Just a little bit's enough  
__Just a second we're not broken just bent  
__And we can learn to love again  
__It's in the scars  
__It's been written in the scars of our hearts  
__We're not broken just bent  
__And we can learn to love again_

_Oh, we can learn to love again  
__Oh, we can learn to love again  
__Oh, oh, that we're not broken just bent  
__And we can learn to love again._

The audience cheered as Bridgette and Zakk finished the song. If only they knew that Zakk, somewhere deep inside of him, wanted to tell Bridgette that he wanted to give a them a try, but he didn't know if she would feel the same way, so he just kept quiet. Before he could even begin to think of anything else, the next song began and he went to his place to begin.

_Ben: Hey darling, I hope you're good tonight  
__Brooks: And I know you don't feel right when I'm leaving  
__Orion: Yeah, I want to, but no I don't need it  
__Louis: Tell me something sweet to get me by  
__Harry: 'Cause I can't come back home till they're singing  
__Ricky: La, la la la, la la la  
__Henry: 'Til everyone is singing_

_Zakk: If you can wait till I get home  
__Ben: Then I swear to you that we can make this last.  
__Brooks: If you can wait till I get home  
__Orion: Then I swear come tomorrow this will all be in our past  
__Louis: Well it might be for the best._

_Ronnie: Hey sweetie, well I need you here tonight  
__Cassidy: And I know that you don't want to be leaving me  
__Margo: Yeah, you want it, but I can't help it  
__Bridgette: I feel complete when you're by my side  
__Jade: But I know you can't come home 'til they're singing  
__Una: La, la la la, la la la  
__Tiffany: 'Til everyone is singing  
__Alexis: La, la la la, la la la_

_Harry: If you can wait 'til I get home  
__Charlotte: Then I swear to you that we can make it last  
__Ricky: If you can wait 'til I get home  
__Belle: Then I swear come tomorrow this will all be in our past  
__Henry: Well it might be for the best_

_Ronnie: I know you can't give me what I need  
__Cassidy: And even though you mean so much to me  
__Margo: I can't wait through everything.  
__Zakk: Is this really happening?_

_Ben: I swear I'll never be happy again  
__Brooks: And don't you dare say we can just be friends  
__Orion: I'm not some boy you can sway  
__Bridgette: We knew it'd happen eventually_

_Jade: La, la la la, la la la  
__Una: Now everybody's singing  
__Tiffany: La, la la la, la la la  
__Alexis: Now everybody's singing  
__Charlotte: La, la la la, la la la  
__Louis: If you can wait 'til I get home  
__All: (Now everybody's singing)  
__Belle: Then I swear to you that we can make this last  
__All: (La, la la la, la la la  
__Now everybody's singing)  
__Harry: If you can wait 'til I get home  
__All: (La, la la la, la la la  
__Now everybody's singing)  
__Ronnie: Then I swear to you that we can make this last  
__All: (La, la la la, la la la  
__Now everybody's singing)  
__Ben: La_

The crowd was clapping while the New Directions looked around at each other? Had they done well? Had they been good enough? And for two of the members, did they beat the one they loved?

"Alright," the announcer called out into the microphone, "it was not an easy choice to make, but the rest of the judges and I have come up with the winners."  
There was silence as all the groups began to have massive butterflies in their stomachs.  
"In third place we have, The Sounds of Thunder from Houston, Texas!" he said as the group eagerly went up for their prize.  
"In second place we have The Wildcat Voices from Bakersfield, California!" he said as the second group went up to get their trophy.  
"Now this year, there's something different. Two groups have won. These two groups are now entered in a chance to compete in the first annual Internationals. Now not only will they be going up against glee clubs in America, but from all over the world."  
The room grew very quiet as they heard those words come out of his mouth, who were the two groups? The suspense was killing them.  
After a long moment, the announcer said, "The first group that won were, The Dalton Academy Warblers from Lima, Ohio!" he said.  
The Warblers went up and smiled from ear to ear.  
Sebastian looked for Cassidy and made eye contact. When he say her smiling at him with the most beautiful smile he'd ever seen, his happiness grew.  
Martin could say the same thing when he looked at Ricky, knowing that whatever happens would change their relationship, he looked at his boyfriend and smiled to see him making a heart.  
When the noise died down, the announcer said, "And the other group that won were, The New Directions also from Lima, Ohio!"

* * *

**So thanks for reading. I've been updating a little bit more because Tino's getting older, and he's sleeping more, and so am I. He's teething so he still wakes up, but not as often. Thank you for being here you guys, it really means a lot to me. **

**Anyway, the songs that were used in this chapter were:  
**"**Monster" by Paramore  
**"**Just Give Me a Reason" by P!nk featuring Nate Ruess of fun.  
**"**If It Means A Lot To You" by A Day To Remember**


End file.
